Une Nouvelle Aube
by kaelys
Summary: Lors d'une mission qui tourne mal, Levi et Hange se sacrifient pour faire diversion et permettre à leurs hommes de fuir. Cloués au sol, leurs lames vrillées, ils font face et lancent un ultime assaut désespéré...
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

Levi balaye d'un geste lent la sueur et le sang qui perlent sur son front, plaquant un masque rouge sur sa vision.

Ses derniers instants.

Sous le soleil froid d'un mois de novembre, un ciel d'un bleu si clair et la brise glaciale.

Chaque détail si insignifiant soit-il devient criard, presque aveuglant, vibrant à chacune des pulsations effrénées de son cœur qui cogne comme un fou contre sa poitrine.

L'adrénaline coule à flot dans ses veines, il est prêt pour un ultime assaut. Aussi ridicule soit-il. La perte récente des membres les plus proches de son équipe, l'implacable assurance qu'un jour tout cela devait se finir sous les crocs monstrueux de ces aberrations qui menacent l'Humanité une lame à la main, tout cela n'avait pas tarit la source indomptable qui gronde dans ses veines.

Il pensait que l'heure venue, il aurait accueilli ses derniers moments avec une certaine sérénité.

Peut-être même de la résignation.

En temps normal, les quatre titans de quinze mètres qui se dirigent vers Hange et lui ne l'auraient pas fait sourciller une seule seconde. Mais depuis dix bonnes minutes, il était cloué au sol. Hange avait, elle aussi, fini depuis peu ses réserves de gaz. Lorsque l'expédition avait mal tournée, il n'avait vu qu'une solution.

Envoyer le gros des troupes tenter une course folle pour rentrer à l'abri derrière le mur pendant qu'il gagnait du temps avec les maigres réserves de gaz de l'escouade. Car la priorité, c'était Eren. Protéger l'ultime chance de l'Humanité à tout prix.

Bien sûr Hange n'avait pas écouté son plan et était restée à ses côtés, dans l'espoir de se frotter une ultime fois à ces titans qu'elle sembler tant adorer.

Ils sont les seuls à pouvoir leur faire gagner suffisamment de temps pour fuir. Les dizaines de cadavres de ces géants monstrueux qui gisent à ses pieds en sont une preuve suffisante.

Mais sans son équipement, combien de temps pourrait-il encore gagner ?

Sans compter que son sacrifice serait peut-être inutile si ses hommes rencontraient de nouveaux titans.

Nerveusement, il secoue la tête pour échapper à ses pensées. La seule idée d'un sacrifice inutile le rend malade. Encore plus s'il s'agit du sien.

Sur sa droite, Hange ne s'est toujours pas départie de ses répliques un peu ridicules et slalome entre les pattes du premier titan qui s'approche, en riant de chacune de ses tentatives pour l'attraper. D'un grand sourire, elle esquive la main gigantesque qui tente de l'aplatir sur le sol, bondit en accrochant un grappin sur la nuque du géant, et frappe dans une accélération si rapide que même Levi n'a pas vu le coup venir.

Mais il n'est pas dupe.

Hange vient de vriller sa dernière lame sur ce titan qui s'effondre. Lui-même a brisé presque toutes ses armes les unes après les autres et il n'a qu'à lever la tête pour voir deux nouveaux titans s'annoncer.

Les mains agrippées sur le manche de sa dernière épée à la lame émoussée par les effluves fumantes du dernier titan qui avait succombé sous ses coups, il s'avance.

Il mourrait l'arme à la main.

Il mourrait Hange à ses côtés, un éternel sourire moqueur gravé sur le visage.

Il mourrait en combattant.

Alors qu'il s'élance, tous les derniers instants de ses hommes, tombés à ses côtés lui reviennent en mémoire. Ces dernières lueurs porteuses du fol espoir d'avoir mis leur vie au service de la plus noble des causes, d'avoir contribué un tant soit peu à la renaissance de l'Humanité.

De ne pas être mort en vain.

La fierté de l'être humain était aussi grande que dérisoire au regard de la force effroyable de ces choses qui s'avancent vers eux.

En se tournant vers Hange qui dégaine une poignée vide et se tourne vers lui avec un sérieux qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu, il sait que cela sera leur dernier combat.

Il mourrait au côté d'une amie.

La rage fait trembler ses mains et son esprit se focalise sur l'attaque. Il s'élance lorsque son souffle se coupe sous l'effet d'un violent coup. Plié en deux par une force qui le tire vers l'arrière, il se retrouve projeté sur le sol.

Hange est prostrée sur le sol à ses côtés et lorsque Levi se tourne vers les titans qui se précipitaient vers eux, il les voit tomber les uns après les autres.

_Vous allez bien monsieur ?_

Une main lui enserre les poignets avant de le remettre sur pieds de façon pour le moins brutal. Levi observe le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns qui se tourne vers les membres de son équipe en échangeant quelques mots qu'il ne comprend pas. Deux hommes et une femme équipés d'une combinaison noire qu'il n'a encore jamais vu, deux épées croisées accrochées dans le dos qui devaient être d'un alliage particulièrement résistants car ils n'ont pas de lames de rechange.

Il ne voit pas non plus de mécanisme de propulsion mais les deux titans de quinze mètres à terre lui font penser qu'ils devaient bien en avoir un.

Mais cela ne répond pas à la principale question qui aurait dû occuper tout son esprit…

Qui sont-donc ces gens qui viennent de leur sauver la vie ?

D'où viennent-ils ces gens qui parlent une langue qu'il ne comprend pas ? D'où viennent-ils avec leurs cheveux foncés, ces yeux clairs et cette peau hâlée ?

Ils étaient définitivement différents.

Et sûrs de leurs victoires sur les titans.

Les deux hommes s'avancent, échangent quelques paroles rapides avec celui qui les as mis à l'abri du danger et qui examine Hange qui ne s'est toujours pas remise sur ses pieds. La femme reste à l'écart en observant la plaine, tous les sens en alerte.

Visiblement encore sonnée, Hange ne proteste même pas lorsque l'homme l'aide à se remettre sur pied. Il lui demande d'un regard s'il avait besoin de son aide. Il secoue la tête et met ses questions de côtés devant l'urgence de la situation.

Toujours à pied, la femme s'avance en éclaireur tandis que les deux hommes qui se sont occupés des titans ferment la marche. Celui qui parle leur langue reste à ses côtés en soutenant Hange.

Malgré leur vive allure, Levi remarque sans peine qu'ils pistent les chevaux de son équipe. Et quelque part, suivre ces traces rectilignes qui courent dans la plaine lui prouvent qu'ils n'avaient pas rencontrés de titans en chemin.

Mais marcher jusqu'au mur, même à cette allure allait leur prendre plus d'une journée. Et survivre autant de temps alors qu'ils sont cloués au sol et qu'il n'a pas constaté de ces yeux les aptitudes de combats de leurs sauveurs providentiels semble improbable. Même si la première chose qui se dégage de leur présence, c'est une assurance et un professionnalisme rassurant. Ce sont des soldats disciplinés et entraînés.

Alors lorsque la femme leur fait un signe et qu'ils s'arrêtent en plein champs, au vu de tous, Levi se demande bien s'ils n'ont pas perdu la tête. Mais leurs gestes mesurés et précis lui prouvent qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font. Ils se réunissent dans un carré proche, disposant à chaque extrémité un petit cube rouge qui s'illumine un court instant avant de délimiter une frontière translucide qui leur fait voir la prairie comme à travers un filet d'eau tenu.

Curieuse, Hange approche la main et passe doucement un doigt à travers leur barrière s'attendant à recevoir une décharge ou une résistance qui ne vient pas. Un des hommes se place vers le nord et la femme vers le sud alors que le deuxième homme se roule en boule au centre et s'endort dans la seconde.

L'homme aux yeux d'un vert si clair qui s'était occupé d'eux leur fait signe de s'approcher de lui et cherche ses mots :

_Vous reposer. _

Se reposer en plein milieu de la plaine, alors que les titans rodent… Mais bien sûr pense Levi. L'homme devine son appréhension et répond :

_Eux pas voir nous. Invisibles, _dit-il en montrant la barrière_. Nous marcher pendant la nuit. Repos._

Ni plus ni moins un ordre.

Et Levi comme Hange se rendent soudain compte à quel point la fatigue accable le moindre de leur muscle. Mais Hange laisse sa curiosité naturelle reprendre un instant le dessus et Levi se sent vraiment rassuré d'entendre son ton enjoué de nouveau reprendre le dessus.

Qui êtes-vous ?

L'homme reste un temps silencieux, se tourne vers la femme cherchant visiblement une approbation. Le regard noir qu'elle lui retourne laisse peu d'espoir d'avoir des réponses.

_Humains,_ répond-il.

Levi qui s'est débarrassé de son équipement devenu inutile dort d'un sommeil léger, les membres douloureux reposant contre la terre humide et froide. Il remercie les Dieux de ne pas être blessé comme Hange lorsqu'une main sur l'épaule le fait sursauter. Il se relève dans la seconde, prêt à bondir. C'est l'homme qui dormait au centre avec eux qui lui fait signe de se taire. La femme est accroupie, une main à terre. Au loin, vers le soleil couchant un titan de dix mètres fait trembler la terre sous ses pas. Mais Levi et Hange constatent avec soulagement que le dispositif fait son office. Il a beau s'approcher dangereusement de leur position, il ne les a pas vus.

A mesure qu'il s'avance vers eux, tous les occupants du petit carré formé par le dispositif retiennent leur souffle en le regardant passer son chemin. Laissant un petit soupir de soulagement, l'homme qui les avait réveillés examine le dispositif avec appréhension. Tous le regardent avec un air convenu en baissant les yeux.

Le soleil sur le point de se coucher, ils sortent des lunettes opaques de leur combinaison et en tirent deux pour Levi et Hange qui les regardent avec un certain scepticisme. Ce qui n'empêche pas Levi de constater les traces de sang séché sur les branches. Nul doute que ces lunettes avaient appartenu à deux de leurs camarades.

A peine les a-t-il mis que sa vision s'ouvre à la nuit en couleurs chaudes et froides. Il distingue les radiations rouges s'échappant de la terre et les couleurs vertes que dégagent les arbres qui s'entremêlent dans la nuit. Il sursaute en voyant les teintes orangée que dégagent Hange ou sa propre main.

L'homme qui parle quelques mots de leur langue s'approche :

_Nous courir_.

Levi attrape Hange sans même lui demander son avis, sachant qu'il lui serait impossible de courir sans son aide avec sa cheville en vrac.

Mais le deuxième homme s'interpose et prend Hange en charge. La femme fait quelque pas vers eux, décroche une de ses deux épées et la tend à Levi en lui faisant signe de le suivre devant. Il est surpris par l'alliage qui la rend si légère. La femme lui fournit un fourreau qu'elle lui fixe dans le dos sans un mot.

Levi comprend qu'elle cherche à continuer de suivre la piste des chevaux. Et qu'il pourra lui être plus utile à l'avant qu'à aider Hange à suivre. Même de nuit, avec ces étranges verres sur les yeux, retrouver le chemin du mur devrait être assez simple.

Rappelle-toi, dit Hange, la nuit les Titans sont beaucoup moins actifs. Les chances d'en croiser un sur notre route sont minces.

Minces mais pas nulles.

Et au vu des regards échangés par leurs étranges sauveurs, l'appareil qui les avait dissimulés ne remplirait pas son office une seconde fois.

_Combien_ ? demande l'homme aux yeux verts.

A vrai dire, Levi n'en sait trop rien et préfère ne pas perdre une seconde en conjecture. Ils se mettent à courir. Il met peu de temps à s'habituer à cette vision nocturne déroutante et use de toutes ses forces dans cette folle course à travers les plaines qui les entourent.

Et le fait que les traces des chevaux continuent leur trajet rectiligne au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchent du mur le rassure plus qu'il ne serait le dire.

Débarrassé de son équipement, il est surpris de voir à quel point il est capable d'avaler les kilomètres sans s'essouffler. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de la femme à ses côtés qui commence à montrer des signes de fatigue évidents.

Elle ne ralentit pas l'allure pour autant mais Levi en profite pour jeter un œil à ceux qui les ont sortis d'une situation aussi désespérée.

Leur équipement noir qu'il ne connait pas est plus que fatigué, rafistolé de toute part et contient un appareillage aux articulations qui dégagent une couleur différente dans la nuit. Le deuxième fourreau comme les lunettes qu'ils leur ont données étaient assurément ceux d'anciens équipiers.

D'où venaient-ils ?

Depuis combien de temps vivaient-ils ainsi, se camouflant le jour et courant la nuit ?

Etaient-ils une menace ?

Au milieu de la nuit, ils s'arrêtent un court instant pour reprendre leur souffle. La femme leur tend une gourde contenant une eau saumâtre qu'il aurait recrachée si la soif ne l'avait pas torturé depuis des heures et une part de ration militaire insipide.

Reconnaissant et bien conscient qu'ils puisent dans leurs maigres rations, il mange lentement en observant du coin de l'œil Hange qui peut difficilement dissimuler la souffrance que lui procure sa blessure.

Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de sourire en voyant l'inquiétude de Levi.

Mais la pause ne dure pas et la folle course reprend bien vite. Levi comme Hange savent très bien qu'ils n'atteindront pas le mur avant l'aube. Et avec le soleil, les risques de tomber sur des titans ne sont pas négligeables.

Dès les premières lueurs, ils repoussent d'un geste leurs lunettes et se mettent en formation, chacun à un point cardinal, progressant avec plus de précautions. Levi prend place au centre avec Hange qui s'approche de son oreille en murmurant :

J'espère que nous rencontrant bientôt un titan, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir leur formation à l'œuvre !

Ben pas moi, rétorque Levi dans sa tête. Sans son équipement, il se sent si vulnérable et il n'a pas l'habitude de faire confiance à des inconnus pour sa propre sécurité.

Mais pour une fois, la chance est de leur côté.

Ce ne sont pas des titans qui pointent leur nez à l'horizon mais le bruit des chevaux qui parcourent la plaine au grand galop. Il ne leur fait pas longtemps pour deviner l'emblème des ailes flottant dans le dos d'Erwin qui chevauchent à côté de son propre cheval qui avait rejoint le mur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Erwin, autant étonné que soulagé de les voir vivants et entourés, et ses soldats les entourent. Les murmures incrédules des soldats heureux et fiers de voir leurs chefs en vie s'élèvent ne sachant trop comment montrer la joie d'avoir retrouvé ceux qui avaient toujours été une constante dans leur vie de soldat.

Nul doute que la légende qui entouraient déjà les capitaines Levi et Hange vient de prendre un nouveau chapitre dont ils se feraient un plaisir de colporter le moindre détail, véridique ou non.

Levi, Hange ! Vous avez plus de vie qu'un chat mes amis !

Leurs sauveurs providentiels restent sur leurs gardes, prêts à se défendre si besoin est devant l'hostilité des soldats qui les entourent.

Qui êtes-vous ? demande Erwin redevenu mortellement sérieux en une fraction de seconde.

Mais la réponse reste en suspense lorsque deux fusées rouges, annonciatrice de titans retentissent à quelques lieues.

Levi aide Hange à monter sur son propre cheval avant d'enfourcher le sien. Elle passe devant l'homme qui l'avait aidé et le prend avec lui tandis que Levi laisse les chevaux libres pour les deux hommes et la femme qui les avaient accompagnés jusque-là.

Menace ou non, il laisserait le soin à Erwin de décider ce qu'il doit faire de ces hommes.

Les chevaux filent vers le mur et Levi jette un œil discrets vers la petite équipe qui découvre les premières murailles du Mur Maria. Le danger est encore bien présent depuis sa chute mais l'apparition des hauts bâtiments permet les manœuvres si des titans apparaissent.

Levi voit sans peine la lueur d'intérêt des soldats pour leur équipement et leur soulagement en voyant le premier mur se dresser devant eux. Lui aussi a hâte de se retrouver à l'abri.

Une fois passé le traditionnel bain de foule des badauds curieux inhabituellement heureux de voir les Capitaines Levi et Henge enfin de retour. Avant de se taire en voyant passer les quatre inconnus aux combinaisons inconnues. Levi laisse échapper un petit sourire en entendant dans son dos le babillage constant d'Henge qui tente de soutirer la moindre information à l'homme qu'elle avait pris sur son cheval….

Encore faudrait-il qu'elle se taise suffisamment longtemps pour lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Une fois à l'écart de la foule, les soldats entourent de nouveau leurs sauveurs, confrontés à une situation étrange. Levi descend de son cheval, se dirigeant vers la femme pour lui rendre d'un geste son épée. Il regrette un peu de devoir se séparer d'une arme qui a l'air aussi résistante que légère.

Alors qu'il lui tend la lame à deux mains, elle prononce quelques mots qui font sourire les trois autres. Instinctivement, l'épée encore dans les mains, Levi se tourne vers l'homme aux yeux verts.

_Vous aussi bavard que Phil, _dit l'Homme d'un ton amusé, _précédent gardien, vous mériter garder épée. _

Surpris du cadeau inattendu, Levi soupèse de nouveau la lame avant de la ranger de nouveau dans son fourreau qui lui barre le dos. Il faudrait qu'il teste la dureté de cette lame qui n'a pas besoin de rechange face aux titans.

La femme sourit avant d'être escortée avec ses trois collègues par des soldats dans les quartiers d'Erwin qui, prudent, espère des réponses.

Erwin s'approche de Levi et Hange en les jaugeant de la tête :

J'ai hâte de lire vos rapports…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE UN

Armin déboule à toute vitesse dans les escaliers, des rouleaux de papiers sous le bras et ne prend qu'une seconde pour reprendre son souffle une fois devant le bureau du Commandant Smith.

Depuis que Mikasa lui a parlé de ces étrangers qui ont sauvé les Capitaines Levi et Hange, il n'a pas pu tenir en place.

Trois hommes et une femme au teint hâlé et aux yeux clairs. Des personnes venant d'au-delà des murs, parlant une langue étrangère… il s'est tant abimé les yeux sur les livres et les cartes de ses parents. Il a lu tout ce qu'il a pu sur tout ce qu'il pouvait se trouver au-delà des Murs qui ont bornés toute sa vie.

Son imagination, ses pensées et ses rêves se sont toujours enflammées en parcourant les lignes, les images, les cartes des livres de son père. Les ouvrages décrivant les us et coutumes, les légendes, les paysages, la gastronomie, la langue…

Il avait tenté de faire apprendre à ses amis de toujours ces langues perdues dont il avait trouvé des précis de grammaire et des dictionnaires. Il avait espéré créer un langage rien qu'à eux, une façon de communiquer aussi mystérieuse qu'exotique à ses yeux. Mais Eren n'avait pas eu la patience d'en parcourir les arcanes et sans Eren, point de Mikasa.

Alors, il avait parcouru les mots, appris les intonations seules, répétant les phrases comme des formules magiques qui lui ouvraient les portes d'une imagination sans fin où son esprit s'évadait loin au-dessus du petit monde où son corps était prisonnier.

Ces étrangers, c'est la preuve qu'un autre monde existe au-delà de ces murs.

Il doit absolument les voir !

Il en tremble littéralement d'excitation à l'idée de les rencontrer en toquant à la porte du Commandant.

- Entrez !

Armin rassemble tout son courage car faire un pas dans le bureau du Commandant est presque plus effrayant que de faire face à une horde de Titans. Et lorsqu'il voit qu'il interrompt une discussion entre le Capitaine Levi et le Commandant, il se sent encore plus mal à l'aise.

Il salut rapidement et attend respectueusement qu'ils l'invitent à parler.

- Ce sont des soldats, continue Lévi, ils sont disciplinés et efficaces. L'un d'eux baragouine quelques mots dans notre langue et ils possèdent des techniques et des appareils qui ont l'air bien plus sophistiqués que les nôtres. Je ne les ai pas vus à l'œuvre face à des titans, mais ils ont mis deux titans de quinze mètres à terre avant même que j'ai eu le temps de me retourner. Ils ont des techniques de camouflage qui dépassent de loin nos connaissances.

Levi dégaine la lame que la femme lui avait donnée.

- Et leurs armes sont aussi légères que résistantes. Ils n'ont pas besoin de lames rechange.

Levi rengaine son nouveau jouet avec un petit sourire aussi furtif qu'amusé.

- Ils sont dangereux et tant qu'on n'en saura pas plus sur eux, je recommande de les garder à l'œil, conclut Levi. Je voudrais les intégrer à mon équipe pour voir ce qu'on peut en tirer et si leurs techniques pourraient être adaptées à nos méthodes de combat.

Erwin devine sans peine que Levi se sent redevable envers cette équipe qui leur avait sauvé la vie avec Hange. Mais que, malgré tout, il se plierait à toutes ses décisions et que s'ils représentaient la moindre menace pour l'Humanité, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde.

Il pose enfin son regard sur Armin qui attend en rongeant son frein, impatient de pouvoir prendre la parole.

- Soldat ?

- Commandant, je crois savoir d'où ils viennent et j'ai peut-être même quelque notion dans leur langue, dit Armin en dépliant ces cartes annotées qu'il avait reconstitué de mémoire.

- Expliquez-vous Armin, dit Levi avec presque autant d'intérêt que s'il lui avait proposé un plan de bataille pour le prochain ménage de printemps.

- Depuis toujours mon père a collectionné tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver sur les cités extérieures. J'ai tout dévoré enfant et j'ai une bonne idée d'où ces gens puissent venir.

Il montre du doigt les frontières de leur territoire, un simple point sur le plan.

- Vu leur teint, je pense qu'ils viennent d'une des citées du Sud. Une citée aussi grande que la nôtre, entourées par deux fortifications principales en bordure de mer, avec laquelle nous avons perdu contact il y a tellement longtemps que nous avons supposé qu'elle avait succombé sous l'attaque des Titans. Les hommes et les femmes de cette citée était connus pour leur teint hâlé et leurs yeux clairs. Et…

- Si vous dites vrai, l'interrompt Levi, ils ont fait plusieurs centaines de kilomètres à découvert avant d'arriver au Mur.

- Et c'est aussi la Cité répertoriée la plus proche de chez nous, termine Armin.

- Pourquoi avoir tout risqué juste pour nous trouver, se demande Erwin.

A vrai dire, l'hypothèse la plus probable en réponse à cette question est aussi la plus sombre à cette question… Ce sont des survivants et leur Cité a sombrée.

- Vous pensez pouvoir les comprendre, demande Erwin à Armin.

- Je le crois, dit Armin l'espoir de pouvoir les rencontrer brillant au fond de ses prunelles.

- Alors on reste sur ton plan Levi. Tu les prends dans ton équipe Levi et tu t'arranges pour garder Armin dans les parages. Vous resterez dans l'ombre, attentif. Vous ne devez pas leur montrer que vous les comprenez.

Armin accuse le coup. L'idée de jouer les espions, même si c'est pour le compte du Commandant, ne lui plait pas. Il avait tellement envie de les voir, de leur parler, d'échanger, d'en apprendre plus sur eux, de tout savoir…

- Bien Commandant.

Erwin fait un geste au soldat en faction dans son bureau qui se tient dans l'ombre. Il s'incline en sortant du bureau et fait entrer les quatre étrangers dans son bureau quelques minutes plus tard. Habillés en civils, Levi les distingue avec plus de précision. Faméliques, les kilomètres les ont rendus si maigres qu'ils flottent littéralement dans leurs habits, une chose qu'il n'avait pas remarquée lorsqu'ils portaient leurs combinaisons noires. Ils avaient pu manger et se reposer tout leur soul pendant deux jours mais la fatigue et les privations se lisent encore leurs traits tirés.

L'homme aux yeux vert qui parle un peu leur langue a les cheveux les plus clairs et plus courts que les autres. Les deux autres hommes avaient les mêmes yeux bleus et des traits si semblables qu'ils doivent être frères. Ils sont aussi grands que massifs, des colosses que bien peu de choses peuvent ébranler. La femme quant à elle reste toujours un peu en retrait et pose un regard bleu gris calculateur sur la scène.

En soldats avertis, ils comprennent rapidement que l'Homme qui se tient devant eux est haut placé et se tiennent au garde à vous, prêts à recevoir des ordres et s'y plier. Mais lorsqu'ils voient la carte dépliée sur le bureau du Commandant, ils perdent toute contenance.

- Vous venez de là ? demande Levi en montrant le point qu'Armin venait de lui montrer.

Les regards clairs se voilent et l'homme qui parlait leur langue s'approche en effleurant la carte du bout des doigts.

- Marie et Louise, dit Armin avec émotion qui avait appris le nom des deux Murs entourant la Cité qui font face à la mer.

Les quatre étrangers se retournent vers lui, comme piqués au vif. Armin se mord les lèvres en se disant que rester dans l'ombre comme lui avait ordonné le Commandant allait devenir plus que difficile.

- Nous, dit l'homme aux yeux verts, soldats, nous combattre Titans pour les tuer tous, les tuer jusqu'au dernier !

Cette lueur qui illumine leurs traits, cette rage sombre qui les fait trembler et anime les regards froids, Armin comme Levi ou Erwin l'auraient reconnu entre toute. C'est la détermination de ceux qui ont tout perdu et qui sont prêts à tout mettre dans la bataille, leur cœur, leur âme, leur folie.

- Bien, je vous mets sous le commandement de Levi pour voir si vous êtes capables d'apprendre nos façons de combattre. Et aussi voir si nous pouvons apprendre de vos propres techniques et technologies. Cela vous convient-il ?

L'homme aux yeux verts se tourne vers ses camarades en leur traduisant les mots du Commandant. Armin se retient difficilement d'exulter en se rendant compte qu'il comprend plutôt bien les mots échangés.

Après ce rapide échange, les quatre soldats se mettent en ligne et acceptent l'offre d'un salut étrange, la main droite brandit sur la tempe, avec gratitude et soulagement.

* * *

Quartiers personnels du Commandant Erwin

Les étrangers avaient été logés sous bonne garde dans les quartiers confortables du Commandant pour quelques jours et Armin avait été chargé de prendre contact. Levi comme Erwin avait renoncé à lui faire jouer la carte de la discrétion pour le jeune homme qui trépigne d'impatience à l'idée de leur parler. Et d'en savoir plus sur leur cité. Sur leur langue. Sur la mer, cette étendue d'eau salée reflétant le ciel à l'infini qui hante ses rêves…

Il avait tant de questions à leur poser.

Tant de choses à apprendre à leur contact.

- Armin !

Eren et Mikasa un pas en arrière l'arrête dans son élan, visiblement inquiets pour lui.

- Tu ne devrais pas placer trop d'espoir dans cette rencontre, Armin, dit Mikasa doucement. S'ils se sont retrouvés seuls et si loin de chez eux, c'est qu'il est plus que probable que…

- Leur cité est tombée, termine Eren. Et en parler n'est peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire aussi tôt.

Armin baisse les yeux, conscient que ses amis ne cherchent qu'à lui épargner une cruelle désillusion, hésitant soudain à frapper à la porte.

- Allons-y, dit Mikasa en le prenant doucement par la main.

En entrant dans les quartiers du Commandant, ils voient les deux frères attablés à la petite table en train de finir d'engloutir un repas gargantuesque tandis que la femme s'est calée contre l'une des grandes fenêtres en regardant la ville sous le soleil et que l'homme qui maîtrise quelque mots dans leur langue se fait examiner par le médecin personnel du Commandant qui le saucissonne de bandages et commence sérieusement à le faire ressembler à une momie dépenaillée.

- Bonjour, dit Armin en espérant avoir prononcé correctement ce simple mot dans leur langue.

Les quatre visages se tournent immédiatement vers lui et il s'empourpre immédiatement devant cette attention soudaine.

- Armin, dit-il en se montrant du doigt, Eren et Mikasa se présentent-ils.

La femme s'approche et pose ses yeux froids sur lui en s'inclinant brièvement.

- Ariane, dit-elle.

Elle pointe son ami aux yeux verts :

- Hugo.

Puis se tournant vers les deux frères :

- Louis et Joël.

Armin se sent un peu décontenancé devant le ton glacial de la femme. Il a tant de questions en tête qu'il ne sait trop par où commencer lorsque son regard se perd dans les méandres géométriques d'un ligne discrète à l'encre noire qui parcourt dans un dédale fin et épuré tout le bras droit d'Hugo de l'épaule au poignet.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demande Armin.

L'homme se tourne vers lui, autant surpris par la question que par le fait qu'Armin lui parle dans sa langue.

- C'est le chemin que tous nous traçons pour libérer l'Humanité de son enfer, le difficile trajet auquel tous nous prenons part en prenant les armes.

Les deux frères remontent avec fierté leurs manches pour montrer leurs propres tatouages qui leur courent sur les deux bras avec les mêmes inextricables voies comme des trophées durement gagnés.

- Un trait pour chaque titan abattu, dit Louis avec un sourire carnassier.

- Louis ! le reprend Ariane d'un ton sans appel.

- Vous êtes des soldats ? demande Armin.

Hugo s'apprête à répondre mais Ariane l'interrompt brusquement :

- Quoi que nous ayons été, nous avons tout à prouver ici. Nous ne connaissons rien sur vous, ni vos façons de vivre, vos lignes de défense et vos manières de combattre. Ce que nous avons été n'est pas important. C'est ce que nous allons devenir qui compte. Et c'est tout ce qui compte.

* * *

Laboratoire du Capitaine Hange

Hugo avance avec prudence au milieu des soldats qui l'examinent sous toutes les coutures, curieux de voir celui qui a sauvé leur chef. A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse. Mais ce n'est pas l'attention des curieux qui l'observe mais la folie furieuse d'Hange qui l'incite à se rendre dans son laboratoire pour examiner sous toutes les coutures leur équipement.

Cette femme le rend nerveux et elle parle tellement vite qu'il ne comprend qu'un mot sur deux… et rien de ce qu'il arrive à comprendre n'a le moindre sens à ses oreilles. Mais son enthousiasme et son sourire, même dans les pires moments il avait pu le constater, sont désarmants.

Et voir quelqu'un sourire d'aussi bon cœur, cela fait longtemps qu'il a oublié que cela pouvait exister. Il était ingénieur dans son ancien monde et l'un des meilleurs. Il aurait peut-être sa place au sein de cette unité. Il avait hâte d'échanger avec elle, enfin dès qu'elle lui permettrait d'en placer une !

- Huuuugo, s'écrit Hange en se précipitant vers lui avec un empressement.

Il voit leur dispositif de camouflage étalés sur une table, examiné par deux subordonnés perplexes qui se demandent bien comment cela peut fonctionner.

C'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre, pense-t-il. Les batteries sont simplement à plats. Une fois rechargées, il suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton…

Soudain, un affreux pressentiment lui vrille les entrailles.

Il fixe avec de grands yeux les assistants d'Hange qui continue à sortir une à une les pièces de son appareil de camouflage. Lentement, il pose une main sur leur bras et les force à s'arrêter de travailler une seconde, en observant frénétiquement les coins et recoins du laboratoire.

Hange observe son manège avec un sérieux inquiétant et se demande bien ce qu'électricité veut bien dire.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

Depuis une semaine, Armin a été chargé de passer chaque matinée en compagnie des étrangers pour leur apprendre leur langue et chaque après-midi, il tente d'inculquer au Capitaine Levi, Eren et Mikasa les rudiments de la langue des étrangers. Des cours privés haut en couleur où Mikasa, égale à elle-même, observe en silence Eren s'escrimer à maîtriser quelques mots avec un enthousiasme loin d'égaler ses progrès et leur Capitaine lui demander avec un intérêt un peu déroutant tout le champ lexical du mot propreté.

L'apparente décontraction de ses cours de l'après-midi ne lui fait pas oublier que leur but premier est d'avoir à l'œil les quatre futures recrues. Ils ne doivent pas savoir qu'ils pouvaient les comprendre car le Capitaine Levi ne leur fait pas confiance.

Peut-il leur en vouloir ? Depuis une semaine, il perfectionne un peu plus chaque jour ses connaissances sur leur langue mais il n'apprend rien ou presque sur cette cité dont il a tant rêvé enfant à travers les cartes et les livres de son père.

Armin n'arrive à glaner que quelques mots, expressions souvent lâchées par inadvertance par les deux grands costauds qui, bien qu'étant les moins doués pour maîtriser leur langue, sont ceux qui parlent le plus.

De ses quatre élèves, Ariane est de loin la plus douée. Elle retient chaque mot, chaque expression et n'a aucune difficulté à les prononcer sans accent. Mais elle utilise comme s'ils pouvaient lui écorcher la bouche et couve du regard les trois autres d'un regard noir pour les exhorter au silence quand leur langue se délie un peu trop.

Hugo, en qui il pensait avoir trouvé un allier le premier jour, reste prostré depuis son retour du labo d'Hange. Il a reçu un choc qu'il ne s'explique pas. Il a bien tenté quelques approches pour en savoir plus, sans succès. Il leur avait montré, à leur demande et sous bonne escorte, la ville et ses défenses. Ils avaient visité le labo d'Hange et tous les quartiers les plus populaires du centre, vu les marchés, le mouvement des troupes et apprécié la relative insouciance des passants qui déambulent dans les rues. Ils avaient testé les différentes spécialités de la Cité et lu quelques rapports sur ses études sur les Titans. Ils avaient écouté avec grand intérêt l'histoire de la ville et le récit déchirant de la chute des premiers remparts de la Cité avec un semblant d'intérêt.

Un ciel noir semble avoir assombri leur regard et leur détermination.

Et lorsque Armin, pour tenter d'allumer une lueur d'espoir dans leurs yeux ternes, commence à leur raconter la façon dont ils avaient remporté leur première victoire sur les Titans, le Capitaine Levi encore méfiant l'arrête d'un geste et l'envoie remplir quelques corvées de nettoyage dont lui seul à le secret.

Mais cette fois, le Capitaine Levi prend un autre chemin. Il se dirige vers ses quartiers personnels d'un pas martial et ses recrues le suivent en prenant instinctivement la démarche de soldats en faction.

- Mikasa, conduisez-les à leurs quartiers. Nous commencerons l'entraînement demain.

* * *

**_Armurerie de la Division du Capitaine Levi_**

Avant de prendre possession de leur chambre, Mikasa a proposé aux nouvelles recrues de voir les tenues de combat avec lesquelles ils seraient testés le lendemain. Curieux, ils ont acceptés sans peine et sans la présence d'Armin, les langues se délient sans savoir que leur guide maîtrise suffisamment leur langue pour comprendre leur discussion. Et elle est suffisamment maître d'elle-même pour ne rien laisser transparaître.

Louis et Joël examinent les harnais et les combinaisons en expert puis dégainent chacun une des lames d'acier.

- _Partir au combat avec ça… Ils sont plus courageux que je le croyais_, dit Joël avec autant d'admiration que d'inquiétude.

- _Et sans les gadgets du petit génie, c'est comme sauter dans le vide, les yeux fermés_, ajoute Louis avec respect.

- _Ca va vous rappeler le bon vieux temps, Storms_, dit Joël d'un ton moqueur.

Ariane grince des dents devant la provocation :

- _Tu veux que je te montre comment on se bat sans tous tes bidules, gamin _!

Hugo ne peut s'empêcher de rire de si bon cœur que la tension s'évanouit bien vite :

- _De toute façon, mes petites simulations n'ont jamais pu être efficaces contre vous, Storms. Votre style est pour le moins…_

Chaotique ? Etrange ? Bizarre…

- …_ Intéressant_, termine Louis après une légère hésitation d'un ton où pointe l'insolence.

Les trois étrangers étouffent un petit rire discret alors qu'Ariane agrippe dans sa main gauche sa propre lame qu'elle porte dans son dos en la faisant tournoyer avec un petit sourire en coin.

- _Tu veux une leçon intéressante, Louis ? _

Affolée par la tournure des évènements, Mikasa s'interpose et tous se calment bien vite en rengainant les armes.

- Pardon, dit Ariane. Ce grand idiot parle plus vite qu'il ne pense, ajoute-t-elle en montrant Louis qui rigole encore sous cape de sa petite blague.

Mikasa regarde avec intérêt leur lame. Elle avait observé de loin le cadeau qu'ils avaient fait au Capitaine Levi avec une pointe d'envie dont elle s'était toujours cru dépourvue. Une arme aussi maniable, légère et résistante. Sans compter qu'il se dégage une simplicité élégante de ce fourreau noir qui leur barre le dos qu'elle apprécie particulièrement.

Elle qui n'avait jamais compris les concepts de mode, d'élégance ou de beauté que d'autres femmes pouvaient associer à une belle robe ou un bijou, trouve cette épée ceinte dans son fourreau magnifique.

Cette lueur ne passe pas inaperçue pour les quatre étrangers qui avaient déjà sans peine évalué les talents innées de la jeune femme.

- _Louis, passe-lui l'arme d'Adam_, dit Ariane.

Portant depuis leur arrivée l'arme de leur camarade tombé au combat, Louis dégrafe son deuxième fourreau et lui tend la lame que Mikasa teste avec une certaine émotion. Louis lui montre quelques passes et mouvements fluides que la jeune femme reproduit fidèlement avec une aisance et un plaisir visible sont d'un scolaire qui fait étouffer un bâillement à Ariane

- _C'est une « naturelle », _souffle Hugo à Ariane_._

- _Elle est douée, _dit distraitement Ariane_._

- _Moi, je pense que le plus grand hommage qu'on pourrait faire à Adam serait de donner son arme à une jolie fille qui sait se battre, _dit Joël.

Les trois spectateurs se consultent du regard avec un petit sourire à la fois triste et joyeux en se remémorant les frasques de leur ami qui avait donné leur vie pour leur entreprise insensée.

* * *

**_Terrain d'entrainement personnel du Capitaine Levi_**

**_Le soir même_**

Levi observe avec satisfaction la propreté immaculée des lieux. Il ne l'admettra jamais mes ses subordonnés commencent à savoir se débrouiller avec un balais et une brosse. Machinalement, il teste la transparence des vitres et il voit ces quatre nouvelles recrues en cercle dans la plaine, sous le regard de la lune, les yeux tournés vers le ciel.

Seraient-ils adeptes d'un culte étrange aux rites particuliers ? Doit-il s'en inquiéter ? Perplexe, une foule de théories bizarres lui traversent l'esprit aussi rapidement qu'elles s'évanouissent lorsqu'il croise le regard d'un des membres de cette petite réunion.

Culte ou non, il aurait reconnu cette expression entre toute. Ils sont en deuil et rendaient hommage à ceux qui ont combattus à leur côté et qui sont tombés. Une cérémonie intime propre à tous ceux qui ont pris les armes et qui devaient être universelle dans le monde martial.

D'humeur sombre, il pense à tous ceux qui l'avaient suivi, à tous ceux qui étaient tombés dans cette guerre absurde d'une Humanité qui sombre dans l'horreur d'une nuit sans fin. Les visages, les voix suppliantes, les derniers regards qui s'éteignent sur cette ultime question. Avaient-ils été utiles dans cette lutte absurde pour leur survie ?

Il n'a pas de réponse, pas de solutions. Il ne sait que survivre et avancer un peu plus loin jusqu'au jour où il rejoindrait dans la nuit de l'éternel oubli ceux qu'il avait mené à leur fin pour un idéal qu'il ne fait qu'effleurer.

Se sentant soudainement atrocement oppressé par les murs autour de lui, il sort dans la nuit et est surpris de tomber nez à nez avec Ariane et Hugo.

- Capitaine !

Comme des enfants pris en faute, Ariane et Hugo tentent de trouver leurs mots pour justifier leur présence. Mais d'un hochement de tête discret, Levi leur fait comprendre qu'ils n'ont à s'excuser de rien. Ariane effectue un rapide salut, main tendue contre la tempe et semble presque plus prendre la fuite que congé. Ils avaient appris leur salut martial mais prise de court, elle reprend naturellement son ancien salut.

Hugo, quant à lui, reste en retrait, visiblement secoué par le comportement d'Ariane.

- Vous devez excuser le Commandant, dit-il. Elle…

- Le Commandant ?!

- Ariane, je veux dire.

- Elle était votre _Commandant _?

Le jeune homme baisse la tête. Il en a déjà trop dit et elle aller le lui faire payer cher. Mais le silence qu'elle leur impose depuis le premier jour commence à lui peser.

- Nous avons trop espéré, dit-il, et payer le prix du sang pour nos désillusions.

Le Capitaine sait qu'il ne faut pas presser le jeune homme pour obtenir des réponses. Il sort de son fourreau l'épée qu'Ariane lui avait donné dont l'acier étincelle sous la lueur de la lune. Il avait appartenu à un de leur compagnon.

- Etait-il vraiment aussi bavard que moi, votre Phil ?

Hugo étouffe un éclat de rire en marmonnant dans sa langue.

- _Oui, mais moins porté sur la propreté_ !

Magnanime, Levi fait mine de ne pas avoir compris.

- C'était son _ami_, ajoute-t-il.

Levi enregistre l'information en silence, comprenant sans peine les souffrances ce qu'elle implique. Se sentir responsable de la mort des êtres qui nous sont les plus chers doit être un des supplices réservés aux cercles les plus cruels des enfers.

Il ne le connait que trop bien.

- Quel était le but de votre expédition, demande-t-il ? Pourquoi avoir pris tant de risques dans ce périple fou ?

- La vanité de croire, répond Hugo.

- Croire en quoi ?

Hugo se mord les lèvres, ne sachant trop comment mettre les mots en ordre pour s'expliquer.

- C'est une longue histoire.

- J'ai toute la nuit…

* * *

**_BONUS_**

**_Quartiers personnels du Capitaine Levi_**

**_Quelques heures plus tôt_**

Armin écarquille les yeux en voyant la collection de balais, brosse, éponge, et produits de nettoyage en tout genre que le Capitaine Levi lui montre sous ses yeux, apparemment rangés par ordre de taille et de couleur. Un arsenal qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir…

- Et ça ? dit Levi le plus sérieusement du monde en montrant une brosse.

Armin répond distraitement et se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se casser une jambe lorsqu'il avait proposé d'apprendre au Capitaine les rudiments de la langue des quatre étrangers qui lui avait sauvé la vie…

- Et ça ? continue Levi en prenant l'objet suivant dans sa liste sans se soucier du regard consterné de ses subordonnés…


	4. Chapter 4

Alors avant de vous lancer dans ce troisième chapitre, **un grand merci à Audrey.** Ton comm' m'a fait tellement plaisir! Car comme toi, je venais de voir l'anime et je cherchais une histoire qui prolonge l'histoire que j'ai adoré. Je voulais une histoire un peu longue, complexe dans laquelle évolue les persos que j'ai adoré.

Surtout Levi, j'avoue... Mais qui n'a pas aimé ce perso!

Bref, je l'ai pas trouvé alors je me suis lancée :-)

Merci pour tes remarques, sur la cohérence des perso. ma marque de fabrique, c'est de changer d'alterner les points de vue et j'oublie parfois que le lecteur n'est pas dans ma tête!

Alors ce chapitre va faire la lumière sur mes persos. Un chapitre utile qui va permettre quelques révélations et de vous faire connaître mes perso et leur Cité. J'espère que vous les apprécierez.

Et cela dévoilera un brin l'intrigue...

Oh, je n'ai pas lu les manga, j'avoue que j'ai pris cette idée dans les bleach (avec les petits bonus de fin). Il y en aura d'autres! J'ai du mal à concevoir une histoire sans un brin d'humour. Pas toujours facile à trouver dans ce manga, mais c'est quand même possible parfois.

* * *

**Chapitre trois**

**_Deux mois plus tôt_**

**_Cité des Emeraudes_**

Alors que les portes du premier Mur qui entoure la Cité s'ouvrent, les soldats en ordre derrière leur Commandant, la tête haute dans leurs combinaisons noires, s'avancent dans la Ville.

Les badauds se sont rassemblés pour voir la faction des éclaireurs passer en acclamant ses membres qui rentrent d'une mission périlleuse dont ils n'ont pas vraiment compris les enjeux. L'allure martiale et fière des Hommes qui marchent dans l'ombre du Commandant Storms, droite comme un I leur rend l'espace d'un instant leur fierté perdue d'une Humanité forte qui prend son destin en main.

Un des hommes portant la discrète insigne de Lieutenant rompt les rangs et s'approche de son Commandant.

- Phil, j'espère que cette expédition en vaut vraiment la peine. Elle nous a coûté cher, dit-elle en tenant les insignes de ceux qui ne sont pas rentrés dans sa main crispée.

L'homme au visage buriné par le soleil et aux yeux noirs presse un peu plus les documents qu'il porte contre son torse, acquiesce gravement et reprend sa place après un bref salut.

La colonne de soldat traverse une à une les fortifications des Murs et pénètre enfin dans l'enceinte militaire la plus protégée de la Cité, l'ultime défense avant l'évacuation de la population civile vers l'Ile au large. La Cité des Emeraudes bâtie au bord de la Grande Mer avait bénéficié d'une position stratégique de premier choix dans la lutte contre les Titans. Comme ils ne s'approchaient jamais de la Mer, il avait été plus facile de construire les murs d'enceintes de la Ville et ils avaient annexés facilement la petite ile au large qui n'avait par définition aucun besoin de protection.

L'ile étant relativement petite, les habitants y passaient leurs premières années, apprenant auprès d'une caste privilégiée de professeurs choisis parmi les plus brillants de leurs domaines tout ce qu'il y a avait à savoir sur leur monde et choisissaient leur voie avant de revenir sur le Continent, une fois adulte.

Les scènes déchirantes entre les parents qui devaient laisser partir leurs enfants pour un endroit plus sûr devenaient presque banales et les rares réunions entre parents et enfants sur l'ile ressemblaient plus à des rencontres formelles entre des étrangers qu'à des réunions de famille.

Une situation désespérée qui marque d'une empreinte lourde et sombre la Cité toute entière. D'autant que la compétition pour les rares places de professeur sur l'Ile fait rage avec une rare violence. Tout n'est que méfiance et coups bas dans la ville, les membres de chaque corporation perdant plus de temps en manigances internes et à se méfier de tous que de faire avancer leurs connaissances.

Les meilleurs à ce petit jeu sont ceux qui gagnent leurs tickets pour l'Ile. Et ils apportent avec eux cet esprit pernicieux qui contamine toute la nouvelle génération qui n'a qu'une idée, tout faire pour un jour revenir sur l'Ile.

Un système pourri qui nécrose la Ville un peu plus chaque jour sous les yeux du Commandant Storms qui se dit qu'elle serait sûrement la seule à jamais refuser un poste de professeur sur l'Ile, si jamais on le lui proposait. Ce qui parait improbable car elle n'a jamais joué le Jeu de l'Influence auquel s'escriment les autres membres de l'intelligentsia martiale de la Cité. Si elle est arrivée à se hisser au poste de Commandant, ce n'est pas en raison de ses qualités mais parce que ceux autour d'eux se préoccupait plus du Jeu de Pouvoir que de leur tâche.

Elle est entourée d'incapables qui rechignent à la moindre tâche, encore moins à risquer leur vie dans ce combat qu'elle avait souvent mené seule. On l'avait mis sur toutes les tâches ingrates, toutes les missions désespérées, et toujours, elle était revenue, grimpant les échelons un à un sur les cadavres fumants de ses supérieurs successifs.

Heureusement, au cours de cette ascension rapide dans les forces armées, elle a réussi à repérer des membres de ses différents bataillons qui partagent comme elle le dégoût de cette société tournée vers elle-même. Elle a su s'entourer, former un groupe solide et soudé dont la seule préoccupation n'est pas de prouver leur valeur pour prendre une place de professeur sur l'Ile mais d'accomplir leur devoir.

Elle a même accepté de jouer dans le grand Jeu du pouvoir en acceptant le poste de Commandant qui lui permet d'assurer une relative indépendance à ses subordonnées. Elle est prête à tout pour eux et ils la suivent dans chacune de ses missions, aussi terribles soient-elles.

Une fois arrivée dans ses quartiers, elle fait signe à Philippe et ils parcourent un long couloir blanc pour arriver à la porte du laboratoire de recherche de son unité. Sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte, elle pénètre dans l'antre de son meilleur ingénieur qui relève la tête d'un amoncellement de fils et de circuits compliqués et tente un salut maladroit.

- Nous l'avons trouvé, Hugo, dit Phil.

Délaissant immédiatement ses travaux en cours, il s'avance, des éclairs étincelants dans ses yeux verts et s'approprie les papiers avec une avidité qui ferait presque sourire Ariane s'il n'y avait pas encore des traces de sang à peine séché sur les documents. Il parcourt des yeux les mots qu'il est le seul à savoir déchiffrer et se met à sortir en urgence différentes cartes, prenant des mesures, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles en s'agitant dans tous les sens.

- Capitaine, dit Ariane en s'adressant à Hugo, j'attends votre rapport dès que j'en ai fini avec la paperasse de la mission.

- Bien Commandant !

Lorsque soudain un cor aussi rauque que déchirant retentit dans toute la Cité.

Tous les soldats se figent dans un effroi sans nom lorsqu'il retentit une seconde fois…

Les mains d'Ariane se crispent et son esprit refuse un quart de seconde l'horreur de la situation. Ce cor, _une deuxième fois_. Impossible !

Ariane se reprend immédiatement et fonce vers les quartiers de ces Hommes.

- Lieutenant, dit-elle à Philippe d'une voix froide pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits, rassemblez les hommes encore valides et préparez-les au combat immédiatement !

Philippe écarquille les yeux pour se reprendre et court à son tour dans les couloirs interminables de la caserne. Les hommes sont désorientés et affolés.

- Commandant !

Hugo était sorti de son labo, sa combinaison de combat sur l'épaule, prêt à combattre.

- Vous comptez faire quoi là, Capitaine !

Hugo est un scientifique, un érudit versé dans l'histoire et des langues qui n'existent que dans de vieux livres poussiéreux. C'est un fin stratège et un rêveur qui a choisi de lui-même de quitter l'Ile avant l'heure pour apporter ses connaissances à l'armée. Ariane se souvient encore du jour où il avait plaidé sa cause pour rejoindre sa division alors qu'il n'avait pas encore l'âge de rejoindre le Continent.

Ses grands yeux verts étincelaient lorsqu'il lui avait fait l'étalage de toutes ses connaissances et de tout ce qu'il pourrait lui apporter en créant une division scientifique au sein de sa division. Elle avait fini par accepter et depuis ce jour, elle n'avait jamais eu à le regretter. Il avait déjà inventé nombre de dispositifs qui facilitent grandement la lutte contre les Titans et elle l'avait vu grandir au sein de son armée où ses manières un peu maladroites et ses excentricités de grand savant avaient peu à peu conquis tous les membres de son unité la plus proche même les plus récalcitrants. Même elle.

Mais il n'est en rien un combattant même s'il maîtrise les combinaisons de combat comme personne car il les avait perfectionné lui-même.

Savoir utiliser toutes les fonctionnalités de leur combinaison pendant un exercice et se battre en condition réelle, c'est une autre histoire.

Ariane allait prendre la parole mais Hugo la prend de court.

- Les hommes qui sont suffisamment en forme pour se battre sont épuisés et vous avez besoin de tous les hommes disponibles. Je peux me battre, dit-il avec toute la fougue idéaliste de la jeunesse qui n'a encore jamais goûté à l'amertume des affres de la guerre.

- Capitaine, des soldats qui savent se battre, j'en trouve autant que je veux pour remplacer mes effectifs, dit-elle durement. Un cerveau comme le tien, il y a un sur un million. L'armée ne peut pas les permettre de te perdre. L'humanité ne peut pas permettre de te perdre.

_Je ne peux pas te perdre, toi aussi_.

- Si les Titans débarquent sur l'Ile, qui y aura-t-il encore à protéger de cette Humanité ? demande Hugo.

De nouveau le Cor retentit dans la Ville, deux fois. Le signal d'alarme en cas d'attaque de l'Ile. Les Titans avaient trouvé un moyen de traverser la mer. Comment ? Pourquoi ? L'heure n'est pas aux questions, il faut agir.

- Louis, Joël !

Deux soldats aussi massifs que déterminés encadrent le jeune Capitaine, comprenant sans peine quel serait leur rôle.

Tous les hommes qui peuvent se battre de son unité sont déjà prêts et leur affolement s'envole aussi vite qu'elle apparaît. Elle avait plus d'une fois observé ce phénomène. Etre Chef d'un groupe, ce n'est pas être le meilleur, le plus fort ou même le plus intelligent de tous. C'est être capable de porter les doutes et les peurs de tout un groupe et de leur montrer un but sans jamais faillir. Les Hommes ont toujours une foi inébranlable envers ceux qui sont capables de leur montrer une direction lorsque la tempête gronde et que la terreur envahit les cœurs.

Un comportement qu'elle n'a jamais compris.

Ils courent vers les bateaux qui les attendent, prêts à partir. Et comme un reflet de la situation, le ciel devient noir et le vent se lève. Ariane laisse Philippe se charger des soldats dans son dos et prend la première barge avec Hugo, ses gardes du corps et quelques soldats triés sur le volet. Ils devaient arriver le plus vite possible avant que les titans ne débarquent sur l'Ile !

Et lorsqu'ils aperçoivent enfin les premiers monstres au large qui avancent lentement mais sûrement, dépassant de la taille et les épaules au-dessus des flots déchaînés sous le ciel noir, Ariane se dit que…

- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, énonce tout haut Hugo les yeux écarquillés.

Oh que oui, pense Ariane. Elle ne pensait pas voir ça un jour ! La peur dans les yeux de ces géants qui avancent dans la mer. Ils progressent malgré leur terreur instinctive de l'eau, quelque chose les poussent à marcher pas après pas et elle commence à comprendre…

- Par les Enfers, s'écrie Hugo. Il faut faire demi-tour _immédiatement_ !

Il a compris la situation encore plus vite qu'elle ! Son esprit est encore en train de tenter d'accepter l'impossible !

Ariane visse ses lunettes sur ces yeux et active le mécanisme de communication.

- Phil, tu me reçois ?

Une petite fenêtre sur un coin de son œil droit apparait. La vision des lunettes de son Lieutenant apparait, elle voit les hommes attendant fébrilement les ordres.

- Oui Commandant.

Toujours d'un calme olympien, qu'elles que soient les circonstances, Ariane reprend ses esprits et s'apprête à annoncer l'impossible lorsqu'à nouveau le Cor retentit.

Une seule fois.

- Merde, laisse échapper Phil qui vient de comprendre.

C'est une diversion, pure et simple. Toutes les troupes d'élite se sont engagées en mer, les Titans attaquent en force la Ville alors que seules les troupes de la Cité étaient là pour les défendre. Des troupes soient disant d'élite mais qui n'avaient encore jamais été confrontée à l'horreur d'une attaque de Titans.

- Lieutenant, faîtes demi-tour immédiatement, dit-elle avec tout le calme qu'elle est capable de puiser en elle. Nous nous chargeons des titans qui avancent sur l'Ile. Ce ne sont pas eux la vraie menace, mais ceux qui sont à nos portes. Je vous laisse en charge des opérations jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive. Tenez-moi au courant de la situation le plus régulièrement possible.

- Bien Commandant.

Ariane désactive la communication, récupérant sa vision globale pour passer en mode analyse. La scène s'éclaircit dans ses verres, une invention assez incroyable de son petit génie qui a déjà étudié toute la scène.

Les Titans qui s'avancent ne dépassent plus que des épaules de l'eau noire mais sont suffisamment grands pour arriver jusqu'à l'Ile à pied. Mais ils sont plus que vulnérables car incapables d'avancer sans entrave ou même de se retourner sur eux avec leur vélocité habituelle.

- Sept titans sur la gauche, quatre sur la droite, dit Hugo prêt à agir.

- Bien, dit Ariane. Louis, Joël, Hugo, on se charge de la droite. Caporal, dit-elle à l'homme sur sa gauche, vous prenez l'autre côté avec vos hommes.

L'idée de laisser Hugo hors de sa surveillance est encore plus impensable que laisser le flanc le plus exposé à ses hommes.

- Bien Commandant !

Ariane lance le mode calcul. A travers ses verres, sa vision se quadrille en trajectoires et réponses possibles, se synchronisant avec celles de son équipe. En quelques secondes de calcul de probabilités, la marche à suivre la plus simple et sûre s'affiche sous leurs yeux à tous, donnant à chacun son rôle dans le ballet qui allait se jouer avec un risque à soixante-dix pourcents.

Ils ont connus pire.

Ariane lance le départ et lance son harpon sur le titan le plus haut. A l'aide de son nouveau système de propulsion, d'une impulsion elle s'élance dans le vide. Combattre en mer ne permet pas une grande marge de manœuvre et lorsqu'elle voit la main du géant surgir vers elle, elle est obligée de se détacher sur le champ et tombe, le souffle coupé, dans l'eau froide.

Plongées dans l'eau, ses lunettes se court-circuitent, rendant ses prédictions et son lien avec ses équipiers caducs. Elle allait devoir travailler en aveugle et alors qu'elle voit la main du géant s'approcher dangereusement de la surface de l'eau pour l'attraper, elle espère que ses cours de physique se révèleront exacts dans cette situation.

L'eau fausse les perspectives et la main du titan plonge juste à côté d'elle. Elle en profite pour planter un nouveau harpon dans son bras et ressort de l'eau tirée par une force effroyable, court sur son bras et fixe un nouveau câble sur l'arrière de sa tête, dégaine d'un geste son épée et frappe la nuque du Titan qui s'effondre.

Avant de retomber dans l'eau, elle fixe un nouveau harpon dans le dos du premier titan sur sa droite. Sans lien avec les autres, ni visibilité sur ses propres actions, elle ne fait que réagir plongeant vers la droite, vers la gauche. Deux des titans sont déjà tombés sous les coups de ses subordonnés et sans système de propulsion, elle ne peut utiliser que ses bras et ses harpons.

Elle n'aurait pas voulu que le système inventé par Hugo lui calcule ses chances de survie…

Et lorsqu'elle voit les affreux doigts du Titan se diriger vers elle sans voir une seule possibilité de fuir, elle sait que son heure a sonnée.

Elle avait vu tant de camarades tombés au combat et échapper à la mort tant de fois qu'elle aurait cru accepter ce simple fait avec plus de sérénité… mais non, la main crispée sur sa lame, elle combattrait jusqu'au bout !

Mais la main du Titan s'effondre sous la lame d'Hugo qui dirige d'une main ses deux gardes du corps qui achèvent la monstruosité sans un geste inutile. Le jeune Capitaine épaule Ariane et la transporte sur la barge à l'aide de son système de propulsion.

- Commandant ! Nous ne vous avions plus en visuel ! J'ai cru que…

Ariane pose un genou à terre, histoire de reprendre son souffle et repousse d'un geste ses cheveux détrempés qui lui tombe sur les yeux.

- Tout va bien, Capitaine, dit-elle en relevant la tête. Il faudra juste penser à rendre vos gadgets imperméables à l'eau la prochaine fois.

Ariane est presque étonnée du détachement avec lequel elle énonce ses paroles. Et lorsqu'elle voit le visage d'Hugo se décomposer sous la confusion, elle se sent presque coupable.

- Pardon Commandant ! Je vous promets de remédier à ce problème le plus vite possible, dit-il en tendant ses propres lunettes en guise d'excuses…

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, Capitaine, dit-elle en refusant son geste. Vous croyez qu'on se battait comment avant vos petites inventions.

_Petites inventions_, un mot bien insultant au vue du nombre de vies qu'elles avaient sauvé et du respect qu'elle lui avait gagné parmi ses rangs. Et sa petite bravade est aussi stupide qu'injuste au vue de la situation.

Heureusement, les deux frères viennent d'achever leur dernier titan et les rejoignent sur la barge aussi vite qu'ils le peuvent. Tous les Titans qui menaçaient l'Ile sont tombés et leur petit groupe n'a subi aucune perte. Mais elle n'est pas la seule à être tombé dans l'eau et plus de la moitié de leurs équipement est hors circuit.

- Fonçons vers la Ville !

En espérant qu'il y ait encore quelque chose à sauver, pense-t-elle. Alors que les deux barges se dirigent à pleine vitesse vers la Cité, elle voit Hugo mettre bout à bout les informations.

- Cette attaque sur l'Ile, c'était une diversion, pense tout haut Hugo. Qui dit diversion, dit plan, réflexion et intelligence…

Tous étaient habitués aux réflexions enfiévrées à haute voix du jeune Capitaine mais jamais encore, ils n'avaient vu ces mains trembler ainsi. Même devant ses premiers Titans, il n'avait pas flanché.

- C'est la pire preuve de ma théorie qui pouvait arriver, dit-il blanc comme un linge. C'est un cauchemar !

- On parlera de vos théories quand on aura mis ces monstres hors de nos murs, reprend froidement Ariane.

Le ton de leur Commandant brise en une seconde les doutes et la peur qui se dégagent du petit Capitaine. Mais à mesure que la barge s'approche de la Cité sous un ciel électrique, les cris de terreur et les pas lourds des dizaines de Titans leur parviennent aux oreilles.

Une fois à terre, ils se dirigent à toute vitesse vers les cris qui retentissent dans la ville, prêts à affronter à chaque détour l'un de ces monstres qui envahissent leur Cité. Joël prend sous le bras son Commandant dont la combinaison ne fonctionne plus et ils traversent moitié dans les airs, moitié sur terre les ruelles jusqu'à arriver à un attroupement de civils en proie à une panique sans nom devant la porte du second mur fermé.

Ariane comprend avec effroi que les pleutres qui s'occupent de la défense du cœur de la Cité ont fermé ses murs avant l'évacuation totale de la première enceinte ! Par leur veulerie, ils condamnent des centaines de femmes et d'hommes à une mort certaine et terrifiante sous les crocs des Titans.

Tremblante de rage, elle se tourne vers ses soldats :

- Lieutenant, dit-elle vers Phil, vous me trouvez un moyen de rouvrir cette porte. Démontez-la, explosez-la, je ne veux pas savoir comment vous vous y prendrez mais ouvrez-moi cette putain de porte !

Ses hommes se figent en entendant leur Commandant perdre son sang-froid pour la première fois.

- Capitaine, dit-elle en se tournant vers Hugo, nous allons mettre en œuvre votre dernière invention ! Sur le champ !

- Mais Commandant, je ne l'ai encore jamais testée !

- Capitaine, soit votre piège fonctionne, soit ils sont tous morts ! dit-elle en désignant les gens amoncelés contre la porte close.

A ces mots, les civils se retournent en entendant sa funeste sentence. Ils retiennent leur souffle en reconnaissant le Commandant Storms et ses hommes qu'ils ont mainte et mainte fois vu passer les murs protecteurs de la Ville. Si quelqu'un peut les sauver, c'est elle ! Une clameur chargée d'un espoir fragile se répand dans les rangs…

- Si vous voulez vivre, dit-elle, taisez-vous ! crache-t-elle.

Comme un seul homme, tous se taisent alors que le Commandant donne des ordres qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Le jeune Capitaine, aidé de ses deux gardes du corps, tendent une toile gigantesque entre eux et la rue.

Lorsqu'Hugo actionne son mécanisme, un trompe-l'œil dissimule les civils, un de ses soldats s'approche et lui tend son propre dispositif de propulsion intact et ses lunettes.

- Merci Arthur, dit-elle plus que consciente du sacrifice qu'il lui consent.

Elle laisse quelques soldats en renfort et s'apprête à tenter l'impossible avec la dernière idée de son petit génie. Elle envoie tous ses soldats disponibles dans la préparation d'une attaque incertaine tandis qu'accompagnée d'Hugo et de ses deux gardes du corps, ils s'élancent vers la deuxième partie du dispositif.

A l'autre bout de la ville, après un dédale de ruelles compliquées qui facilitera le travail de ses soldats, Hugo sort un petit dispositif qui se met à émettre les hurlements d'une foule en proie à l'hystérie. Les cris de panique pure ont beau être complètement factices, ils lui font froid dans le dos.

Soudain une fenêtre de communication s'ouvre sur le coin de son verre droit.

- Commandant, ça marche !

Les Titans dispersés dans la Ville sont attirés par l'origine des cris émis par l'appareil d'Hugo. En se dirigeant vers eux, ils s'engagent dans le piège tendu par les soldats de sa division.

- Combien ? demande-t-elle.

- Beaucoup, répond-il faisant un court instant transparaître sa frayeur. Mais rien d'insurmontable Commandant !

La bravade de son soldat la fait sourire mais elle n'est pas dupe.

- N'oubliez pas Arthur, vous devez juste gagner du temps.

Elle se tourne vers Joël et Louis :

- Vous allez leur prêter main forte.

Puis vers Hugo :

- Maintenant, c'est entre vous et moi, Capitaine ! finit-elle en s'élançant dans les ruelles avec Hugo à ses côtés.

Alors qu'ils parcourent la Cité en passant par les toits les plus haut, courant vers la brèche qu'ils viennent de localiser sur le Mur Ouest, une nouvelle fenêtre de communication s'ouvre sur ses verres.

- Phil ?

- Le Commandant Chile s'est déjà barricadé derrière les murs, je ne peux pas l'atteindre. Impossible d'ouvrir la porte, Commandant !

- Faîtes-la sauter, Lieutenant !

- Impossible, mes explosifs n'ont pas résistés à l'eau.

- Faîtes passer les civils uns à uns par-dessus le mur, dit Anne à contre cœur.

- Ils sont des centaines !

- Nous tiendrons le temps nécessaire, Lieutenant. Exécution !

Lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin à la brèche faite par les Titans, le spectacle est terrifiant. Une dizaine de ces monstres se pressent d'entrer dans la Ville sous leurs yeux. Une vision d'horreur qui fait trembler les mains de son jeune Capitane mais qui n'a pas éteint la détermination qui brûle dans ses grands yeux verts.

Elle règle à nouveau ses lunettes sur le mode analyse.

Les systèmes de calcul du système d'Hugo se mettent à s'affoler dans tous les sens avant de déclarer forfait. La première fois qu'elle voit ce programme capituler.

- Commandant ! s'écrit Hugo qui vient lui aussi de lancer la simulation.

D'un geste, elle lui ordonne de rester en arrière pour mettre en place son système dès que possible. Puis elle lui tend ses propres lunettes qui pourraient toujours servir à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Comme au bon vieux temps, dit-elle en tentant d'y mettre toute sa désinvolture.

Une tentative plus que pathétique vu le regard qu'il lui lance. Le bon vieux temps… Les inventions d'Hugo ont permis de coordonner leurs attaques, d'obtenir les meilleures trajectoires et de toujours avoir un temps d'avance sur les Titans.

Mais contrairement à ses hommes, elle avait appris à se battre avant l'apparition de tous ses stratagèmes et elle avait toujours su utiliser son instinct dans la bataille, même les plus désespérées. Ses sens s'aiguisent sous la pluie qui commence à s'abattre sur la Terre sèche et elle s'élance dans le vide, dégainant sa lame de la main droite et plantant un premier harpon dans le bras du premier Titan qui s'avance.

La suite se tord dans l'action et l'adrénaline. Elle saute sur le dos de son premier adversaire et tranche sa nuque d'un coup sec. Alors qu'il tombe de tout son haut, elle esquive la main grotesque de celui qui surgit sur sa droite et elle plante un fil sur sa chair fumante. Elle court le long du bras en plongeant sur le côté et fonce sur son dos pour tenter d'atteindre son cou. Il voit sa cible lorsqu'un troisième titan frappe. Elle saute dans le vide alors que les deux titans se déséquilibrent mutuellement et une fois à terre, elle n'a qu'à se pencher pour les achever en quelques mouvements précis.

Haletante, la pluie plaquant ses cheveux détachés sur son visage, elle n'a pas le temps de se souffler. Deux nouveaux monstres arrivent face à elle.

Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps en ne faisant que réagir. Mais Hugo n'a pas encore pu mettre en place son système. Il faut tenir. Lui gagner suffisamment de temps pour qu'il puisse fermer cette porte, même si ce n'est que temporaire.

Sans réfléchir, elle fonce vers ses prochains adversaires sans un regard en arrière. Elle n'a pas le temps de se hisser sur l'un d'eux et tranche les tendons du premier qui s'avance et lorsqu'il s'affaisse, elle tranche.

Mais déjà de nouveaux adversaires sont sur son dos.

- Commandant ! C'est en place !

_Enfin !_

Ariane fuit vers le mur en échappant de justesse le pied d'un des Titans et envoie un grappin sur les murailles. La barrière électrique mise en place par Hugo devrait tenir en arrière les Titans pendant une bonne heure.

Une fois hors de portée de ces monstruosités, elle se rend compte que sa combinaison en plus d'être trempée est déchirée et pleine de sang, pleine de son sang. L'adrénaline qui coule à flot dans ses veines avait annihilé toute forme de douleur ou de fatigue. Mais les yeux effrayés de son Capitaine qui la détaille lui rendent sa lucidité plus sûrement que la douche froide qui s'abat sur eux. Elle récupère ses lunettes et contacte immédiatement Louis :

- On vous a gagné une bonne heure.

- Bien Commandant ! Le piège fonctionne comme prévu.

- Les pertes ? demande-t-elle.

- Trois hommes, répond-il sombrement.

C'est peu et à la fois beaucoup trop. Mais elle n'a pas le temps d'y accorder plus d'attention.

- Où en est l'évacuation ?

- En cours, mais il leur faut encore du temps.

- Bien, dès que les derniers Titans coincés entre nos murs tomberont, vous allez aider Phil avec les civils. On vous rejoint immédiatement.

Elle fait signe à son Capitaine et ne peut empêcher sa main de trembler nerveusement. L'inquiétude qu'elle lit dans les yeux du jeune homme ne lui plait pas. Il ne faudrait pas inverser les rôles trop longtemps.

- On rejoint Louis et tu files aider à l'évacuation, dit-elle.

* * *

Le dispositif d'Hugo avait tenu ses promesses, les pertes bien qu'inacceptables avaient été minimes et tous les citoyens évacués. Mais les grands pontes et les citoyens en colère cherchaient des responsables au fiasco de la défense de la Cité avec un procès sous forme de chasse aux sorcières aussi cruelle qu'injuste. Le Commandant Chile avait été condamné au pire châtiment que l'Humanité pouvait réserver à l'un des siens en ces temps de crise.

L'exil hors des murs protecteurs de la Cité.

Puis, ce fut au tour du Commandant Storms de paraître devant ce simulacre de tribunal qui cherchait à déverser sa haine et sa frustration sur tous ceux qui cherchaient aveuglement des coupables.

Hugo avait été convoqué comme témoin et il se sent suffisamment remonté pour tirer le Commandant de cette situation injuste le plus vite possible.

Seule Chile est responsable de cette horreur et le Commandant Storms n'a fait que tenter de sauver les civils en prenant tous les risques ! Dans quelle réalité pouvait-elle se retrouver sur le banc des accusés, livrée à la vindicte populaire !

Tremblant de colère devant l'absurdité de la situation, il se présente à la barre et seul l'attitude droite et digne de son Commandant lui permet de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

- Capitaine, dit l'avocat à l'intonation faussement mielleuse de l'accusation, pourriez-vous nous rappelez vos théories sur l'origine des Titans ?

Décontenancé, Hugo cherche ses mots. Il s'était attendu à toutes les questions tordues possibles et imaginables. Mais pas à ça.

- Il y a environ mille ans, les Hommes étaient les Maîtres sur Terre. Ils avaient envahi et pollué …

- Nous savons déjà tout cela, expliquez-nous vos dernières théories, Capitaine.

Oppressé par le ton devenu agressif de l'avocat, il sent que la conversation lui échappe.

- Un groupe d'hommes ont créé les Titans pour rendre la Nature maître de la Terre et l'Homme à sa place de proie pourchassée, ils ont construit deux usines automatisées qui construisent les Titans à la chaîne depuis des centaines d'années…

L'avocat lui fait signe d'avancer plus vite ce pan de l'Histoire que tout le Monde connait.

- Avec le temps, les machines qui créent les Titans à la chaîne n'ont pas changées car ce sont des machines. Mais les Titans eux sont construits sur un modèle organique. Ils ont évolués. Ils se sont améliorés. Et maintenant, nous savons que certains sont capables de réflexions. Cette attaque est la preuve que…

- Est-ce que le Commandant Storms était au courant de vos théories ? le coupe l'avocat.

- Bien sûr. Elle …

- Alors imaginer que l'attaque de l'Ile n'était qu'une diversion de plus grande envergure n'était pas inenvisageable, si l'on tient en compte le fait le Commandant Storms connait bien vos théories ?

La bouche grande ouverte, il est atterré devant l'absurdité de la question. Mais lorsqu'il fixe le Commandant, il est étonné de voir à quel point elle est sereine devant cette scène grotesque.

- Vous ne pouvez pas, commence-t-il…

- Capitaine, répondez par oui ou non. Etait-il envisageable, connaissant vos théories, que cette attaque de l'Ile ne soit qu'une diversion ?

Il cherche du regard le Commandant Storms qui affiche un air si serein qu'il en perd ses moyens :

- Hé bien…

- Oui ou non, Capitaine, la question est simple.

- _Oui._

L'assemblée retient son souffle.

- Et si je ne me trompe, ce sont vos dispositifs dont vous avez équipés l'escouade des éclaireurs qui ont réussi à gagner suffisamment de temps pour mettre à l'abri les citoyens bloqués derrière les murs, ont permis de diminuer sensiblement les pertes parmi nos soldats.

- Je…

- Ce sont vos théories qui auraient pu éviter cette prise en tenaille de la Cité ?

- Sans la confiance du Commandant, je n'aurais jamais…

- Est-ce exact Capitaine ?

Perdu par le regard serein de son Commandant, il répond d'une voix blanche :

- _Oui._

La suite il y avait assisté comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment été présent. Le Tribunal avait décidé de sanctionner le Commandant en la dégradant simplement au rang de simple soldat par égard à son comportement lors du siège de la cité et de lui confier à lui le Commandement !

Il avait été déclaré héros du siège.

Comment pourrait-il jamais faire de nouveau faire face à son Commandant après cette farce absurde à laquelle il s'est prêté malgré lui?

A peine sorti de la Cour de Justice, l'avocat de la partie adverse qui l'avait si bien embrouillé dans ses propres paroles l'agrippe par le bras pour l'amener dans une ruelle à l'écart. Trop bouleversé par la suite des évènements, il se laisse faire…

- Capitaine, écoutez-moi, je n'ai que quelques minutes…

Le ton de l'avocat est si différent de celui du tribunal qu'Hugo se dit qu'il est prêt à l'écouter avant de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pense de ses petites manigances.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous avertir avant, continue-t-il, mais cette petite mise en scène était la seule possible pour ne pas laisser le Commandement de la Division à n'importe qui. Vous étiez le seul choix valable d'Ariane.

- Vous connaissez le Commandant ?

- Je n'ai fait qu'agir sous ses ordres, dit-il. C'était la seule façon de sauver sa tête de la colère populaire qui réclame aveuglement des coupables. En tant que Commandant, vous allez avoir besoin d'alliés dans la Cité. Publiquement, je serai toujours un de vos plus fervents adversaires mais je vous servirai comme j'ai servi Ariane. Je serais vos yeux et vos oreilles au sein du Conseil et des plus hautes instances.

- Pourquoi ?

L'homme ne répond pas et se contente de sourire d'un air énigmatique avant de s'éclipser sans un mot.

- Commandant !

La voix du Lieutenant Philippe dans son dos le fait se retourner avant qu'il ne réalise que « Commandant » ne s'adresse qu'à lui.

- Ariane va sortir du tribunal, dit-il. Il serait peut-être plus sûr d'assurer sa sortie. Les civils sont en colère et leur réaction pourrait être violente.

Hugo acquiesce et se précipite vers le porche majestueux du tribunal, entourée de colonnes grandioses. Le peuple s'est bien rassemblé autour des marches de marbre mais il n'y a nulle clameur ou colère. Les hommes et les femmes qui faillirent lapider le Commandant Chile se contentent de s'écarter dignement sur son passage, le silence se faisant presque assourdissant sous les yeux d'Hugo.

Storms descend lentement et dignement les marches une à une et Hugo reconnait alors les hommes et les femmes qui se tiennent en silence sur ses côtés. Ceux qui s'étaient retrouvés coincés entre la pleutrerie d'un Commandant incapable et un Destin funeste terrible.

Ceux à qui elle avait ordonné le silence s'ils voulaient vivre.

Et c'est silence qu'ils lui offrent dignement, comme une offrande.

Un ultime hommage au Commandant Storms.

Ariane se plante devant lui, dégrafe d'un geste brusque son insigne de Commandant qu'elle jette à terre et la main tendue dans un salut martial qui lui semble si déplacé envers lui et s'écrit :

- Storms, à vos ordres Commandant !


	5. Chapter 5

**Vava,** un grand merci pour ton comm' si enthousiaste. Un vrai plaisir et un moteur incroyable pour écrire.

Ravie de voir que tu apprécies mes scènes d'action, car elle me coûte à chaque fois quelque litre de sueur! Ce ne sont pas les scènes les plus simples à écrire mais dans un tel univers, elles sont un passage obligé! Il y en aura bientôt d'autres!

Oui, mes persos et leur passé vont permettre de faire avancer l'histoire.

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant :-)

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUATRE**

**La Cité des émeraudes**

**Après le Siège**

Ariane en bon soldat suit son commandant qui rentre au camp. Heureusement qu'elle n'a jamais placé trop haut son amour propre… Passer de Commandant à simple soldat dans la même journée au sein de la même division, il y a de quoi déprimer.

A vrai dire, elle ne s'est jamais montrée particulièrement agréable avec ses subordonnés, accomplissant toujours son devoir sans fioriture. Elle ne s'attend pas à un accueil des plus chaleureux. Le pouvoir qu'elle avait acquis au cours des années avait changé le regard des gens sur elle, ses soldats comme le commun des mortels. Nul doute que la perte d'un tel pouvoir allait provoquer quelques remous.

A commencer par la tête de Joël et Louis qui avaient bien failli tomber à la renverse lorsqu'elle avait pris son paquetage et rejoins les dortoirs de la Division sans un mot de plus qu'une nouvelle recrue aurait pu en prononcer.

Redevenir simple soldat, sans la charge du pouvoir et du Jeu de l'ombre est presque une bénédiction. Elle n'aurait plus qu'à faire ce qu'elle sait faire de mieux, se battre. Et elle préférait le faire sous les ordres d'une personne qu'elle estime comme son petit génie plutôt que d'un parachuté bourré d'ambitions personnelles au regard tourné vers l'Ile. Sa petite manipulation l'avait décontenancée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Son esprit est peut-être génial pour concevoir toute sorte d'appareillages compliqués mais il n'avait rien vu venir de sa petite mise en scène.

Nul doute qu'il la convoquerait bientôt pour s'expliquer.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'a pas remarqué que dans le dortoir tous la regardent d'un air un peu gêné avant de détourner précipitamment les yeux. Devrait-elle prendre la parole pour dissiper cette atmosphère pour le moins tendue ? A vrai dire, même en tant que leur Commandant, elle n'a jamais été douée pour les grands discours. Et là, elle avait perdue toute légitimité pour prendre la parole ainsi.

Joël s'approche d'elle presque timidement. Une situation cocasse de voir ce géant de deux mètres baisser les yeux face à cette femme qui semble bien fragile face à lui.

- Co…

Le regard glaçant d'Ariane le rend tout d'un coup hésitant. Ariane décide de prendre les devants, elle se décide à prendre la parole sans trop savoir ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire :

- C'est Storms, dit-elle assez fort pour que tous l'entendent.

Lorsque le nouveau Commandant de l'unité entre dans les dortoirs, tous, elle la première, se mettent au garde à vous. Hugo avance d'un pas rapide entre les lits et se plante devant elle.

- Commandant !

Ariane se dit que c'est bien la première fois de sa vie qu'elle salut un supérieur qu'elle respecte. Finalement, sa nouvelle vie de soldat ne commence pas si mal. Sans compter que les inventions de son nouveau Commandant augmentent singulièrement ses chances de survie par rapport à ses premières missions en tant que simple soldat.

Mais lorsqu'elle voit les éclairs noirs étinceler dans les yeux verts de son Commandant, elle se met à douter qu'Adam lui ait réellement expliqué la situation.

- Suivez-moi Storms !

Elle ne se fait pas prier et le suit à l'extérieur et à peine la porte du dortoir se ferme-t-elle qu'il explose :

- Mais pourquoi ! Pourquoi avoir orchestré vous-même cette mascarade de justice ! Pourquoi ne pas vous être défendu ! Dans quelle situation vous m'avez placée ! Je n'avais déjà pas l'étoffe d'un Capitaine, alors devenir Commandant alors que vous redevenez simple soldat ! On a basculé dans l'absurde!

- Vous êtes le seul Commandant digne de diriger cette unité, Hugo. Vous êtes le seul homme que les soldats suivront, vous êtes le seul homme de qui j'accepterai de prendre des ordres. Alors reprenez-vous et assumez le rôle qui est devenu le vôtre comme j'assumerai le mien !

- Bien, je vous assigne à ma garde personnelle, dit-il, vous aurez droit à vos quartiers personnels et vous ne me lâcherez pas d'une semelle.

- Je ne demande pas de traitement de faveur, Commandant, dit-elle-même si elle comprend très bien qu'Hugo aura besoin de son aide pour remplir son nouveau rôle.

- Soldat, dit Hugo encore en colère, si vous voulez que j'apprenne mon rôle, il va falloir que vous vous pliiez au vôtre en apprenant _à obéir_.

Il tourne les talons encore en colère la laissant sans voix. Elle ne s'est pas trompée, il avait définitivement les épaules pour être un Grand. Et lorsqu'elle pousse la porte du dortoir, elle tombe nez à nez avec plusieurs indiscrets, l'oreille sur la porte tandis que Louis et Joël sont déjà en train de prendre ses affaires pour les transférer dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Une chose est sûre, personne ne lui avait jamais obéis avec tant de diligence.

* * *

**Quartiers personnels du Commandant Erwin**

Entouré des Capitaine Levi et d'Hange, Erwin avait écouté sans interrompre le jeune Homme aux yeux verts toute l'histoire et met bout à bout toutes les informations qu'il peut tirer de cette histoire, sur la soi-disant nature des Titans, sur leur folle entreprise, sur leur Cité et la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit, c'est ceci :

- Ainsi votre Cité n'est pas tombée ?

Les quatre habitants de la Cité des émeraudes se regardent, pas certains d'avoir bien compris avant de nier catégoriquement.

- Non, si nous sommes partis de la Cité, c'est que nous avions un plan. Un plan fou et désespéré dans lequel nous n'aurions jamais dû nous embarquer, dit Ariane.

- Quel plan ? demande Levi.

- Détruire la source du Mal, dit Ariane.

- Mais c'est irréalisable, dit Hugo. Est-ce bien la peine de vous en raconter les moindres détails ?

- Laissez-moi juger par moi-même, dit froidement Erwin.

Hugo sort une carte de sa veste qu'il étale sur le bureau du Commandant et expose son plan exactement de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait il y a deux semaines avant qu'ils ne se lancent dans cette expédition folle.

- Nous avions trouvé des preuves qui nous ont permis de situer les deux usines où sont produits les Titans à la chaîne…

Il montre deux points sur la Carte dont le premier se trouve exactement entre la Cité des Emeraudes et leur Ville. Le second se trouve au moins à une semaine de cheval vers le Nord.

- Vous êtes certains de votre théorie ? demande Levi. Les Titans produits comme de vulgaires machines dans des usines ?

- Nous avons déjà _détruit_ la première usine, dit sombrement Ariane. Deux des nôtres sont tombés pour cette mission.

- Alors c'est vrai, les Titans ont bien été créés par des hommes, dit pensivement Erwin.

- Nous savions que votre Cité existait, continue Hugo. Le but était de détruire la première usine, recharger nos batteries dans votre Ville puis de repartir détruire la seconde.

Levi et Hange repensent à tous les dispositifs qu'ils avaient vus en œuvre lors de leur fuite, à tous ceux dont ils n'ont fait qu'imaginer les potentialités.

- Vous n'aviez pas pensé dans votre plan que vous ne pourriez pas recharger vos appareils, dit Hange en repensant à la tête d'Hugo en voyant son laboratoire.

- Vous nous prenez pour des_ primitifs_, dit Levi avec dédain.

L'absence de réponse des quatre « invités » du Commandant est plus confondante que la moindre réponse…

- Vous ne pourriez pas trouver un moyen de les recharger vos appareils, demande Hange. Un génie tel que vous devrait bien être capable de trouver un moyen !

Hugo baisse la tête, affreusement gêné.

- Nous ne cherchons pas à vous offenser. L'électricité est une chose si naturelle dans notre Cité que jamais nous n'aurions imaginé que vous en seriez dépourvus.

- Et sans nos équipements, atteindre la deuxième usine et revenir est impossible, continue Ariane.

Erwin, Levi et Hange se consultent du regard. Ils n'avaient peut-être de gadgets d'une technologie compliquée mais ils avaient un atout en main.

- Peut-être pas.

Une carte aussi imprévisible que puissante…

Eren Jaeger.

* * *

**_Terrain d'entraînement personnel du Capitaine Levi_**

Le Commandant Erwin avait décidé de voir ce que leurs quatre nouvelles recrues peuvent apporter à l'unité avec leurs techniques de combat, histoire de leur montrer comment on peut se battre sans tous leurs étranges dispositifs.

Non, il n'avait pas mal pris le fait qu'ils les prennent pour des êtres primitifs ! Ou si peu… S'ils se révèlent d'une quelconque utilité au combat, il verrait comment ils pourraient trouver une solution pour mettre en œuvre la deuxième partie de leur plan. Après tout, ils avaient déjà détruit une des usines qui déversait depuis des centaines d'années des Titans meurtriers dans la nature.

Et ils avaient sauvé la vie de Levi et d'Hange.

Un plus non négligeable pour l'Humanité qui mérite tout son respect.

Et pour la première fois, ils en savent plus sur les Titans qu'ils n'en avaient jamais appris. Ils avaient été conçus par des Hommes. Ils avaient été lancés sur l'Humanité pour la punir d'avoir dominé la Terre. Voilà une chose qui lui semble improbable. Leur avaient-ils menti ?

Erwin compte en tout cas observer avec intérêt comment des êtres si _évolués_ pourraient bien se débrouiller avec les manœuvres tridimensionnelles.

Et à cet instant, il ne sait ce qu'il lui ferait le plus plaisir… Qu'ils réussissent ou qu'ils se plantent littéralement ? Dire qu'il ne les aime pas est en dessous de la réalité. Mais comme toujours, la seule question qui l'anime, c'est qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient lui apporter dans leur combat pour l'Humanité ? Car il lui semble évident qu'ils ont le même sens du devoir que lui.

De son côté, Levi regarde ses nouvelles recrues prendre connaissance de leur équipement, Hange sur la droite, déjà harnachée est prête à leur en montrer tous les aspects. A vrai dire, il y a une éternité qu'il n'a pas formé personnellement des soldats aux manœuvres 3D.

Depuis qu'il a fait analyser l'acier de sa nouvelle lame par le forgeron en chef de sa division, il a dû faire des pieds et des mains pour la lui arracher des mains. Il lui a assuré qu'il pourrait sûrement trouver un moyen d'améliorer l'alliage de leur propre lame. Et depuis, il ne manque pas une occasion de venir le voir pour examiner de plus près sa lame, se perdant dans des envolées lyriques sur les qualités de son alliage. La venue des quatre nouvelles recrues l'a fait une nouvelle fois sortir de son antre et il leur jette des regards si intenses qu'ils reculent tous instinctivement d'un pas lorsqu'il tente une approche bien peu discrète. Levi est obligé de le remettre à sa place alors qu'Hange l'encourage à aller encore un peu plus loin.

Ils sont faits pour s'entendre ces deux-là, pense laconiquement Levi.

Les quatre étrangers avaient été mis à l'écart du monde au cours de ces derniers jours et ils ont lentement repris du poil de la bête. Et commencer à faire enfler des rumeurs les plus folles sur leur présence. Dans certaines, ils ont été les anges gardiens des Capitaines Levi et Hange, dans d'autres, c'est leur Capitaine qui les avaient sauvé d'une mort certaine, exterminant un à un les titans sur leur passage en portant à bout de bras les quatre inconnus.

Force est de constater que le silence de Levi a été encore plus propice que les longs monologues d'Hange à propager les plus folles histoires sur leurs comptes.

- Nous allons tester votre aptitude à rester en équilibre lors des manœuvres 3D.

Levi soupire en voyant tous les membres de son équipe et d'autres soldats pressés d'assister aux premiers pas des quatre nouveaux soldats. Armin est aux premières loges et même Mikasa qui les a aidés à mettre leur équipement a montré une pointe de curiosité envers leurs capacités. Eren est déjà prêt à leur montrer les basiques.

D'ordinaire, Levi aurait testé en premier lieu leur condition physique. Mais après avoir passé une nuit entière à courir dans la plaine dans leur sillage, il se dit qu'il peut bien se passer de ce premier test.

Et comme il s'y attend, dès les premières manœuvres, en bons soldats, ils gardent la position avec un naturel déconcertant sans le moindre effort apparent.

Après avoir effectué sans problème les manœuvres de base, il décide de les tester en condition de combat. Il avait placé nombre de cibles dans la forêt et leur avait demandé de les trouver et de les attaquer. L'un après l'autre, ils se sont lancés et force est de constater que si le contrôle de leur trajectoire est encore assez hasardeux, ils avaient tous réussis l'épreuve qui aurait demandé des semaines de travail à des novices.

Les plus rapides étaient les deux frères, Louis et Joël. Ils dégagent une force et une puissance qui attirent le respect de tous. Mais le plus précis dans leur déplacement est définitivement Hugo. Il maîtrise déjà son équipement et ne fait absolument aucun mouvement inutile. Par contre Ariane est différente. Lorsqu'elle arrive à la fin de son parcours un peu essoufflée, elle rengaine ses lames et comprend la différence qui existe entre elle et les trois hommes qui l'accompagnent.

Elle s'était déjà battue sans les équipements de calcul et d'analyse de son ancien Capitaine. Une fois qu'elle revêt l'armure du soldat, elle fait fi de la réflexion pour ne devenir qu'instinct et survie. Chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses déplacements est ultime, conçu comme s'il pouvait être le dernier. Il peut déceler autant de désespoir que de rage de vivre dans ses mouvements qui lui donnent une trajectoire parfois chaotique, et pas toujours des plus efficaces mais toujours déroutantes. Totalement imprévisibles.

Ses hommes se sont toujours battus avec une efficacité maximum qui limite leur geste, leur trajectoire au minimum. Un calcul qu'ils doivent faire bien malgré eux par habitude.

Alors qu'Ariane termine enfin son premier test grandeur nature, elle se présente devant lui en attendant son verdict en silence.

- Ce système ressemble au votre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui Capitaine. Nos systèmes de propulsion sont différents mais la maniabilité est presque identique.

- Bien.

Un mot et un hochement de tête, suffisants pour les accepter dans son unité. Ils le saluent, la main sur le cœur et pour la première ce geste parait naturel.

* * *

**BONUS**

**Mess de l'unité d'exploration du Capitaine Levi**

- … Et d'une main, il tient le Capitaine Hange évanoui et de l'autre, il tue tous les titans qui se dressent sur son chemin, traçant sa route, les quatre étrangers dans son sillage, dit le premier soldat, en se levant devant son assiette, mimant les yeux plein d'étoiles avec des gestes aussi amples que maladroits la scène…

Un soldat sur sa droite se lève à son tour et se prend au jeu, celui où leur Capitaine joue le premier rôle en tant que meilleur soldat de l'Humanité…

- … courant sans relâche, à travers la plaine, vers la Cité. Il …

Soudain, il voit son complice se figer, regardant fixement derrière lui. Les yeux écarquillés, il se retourne lentement pour tomber nez à nez avec les Capitaine Hange et Levi qui observent la scène. Si Hange est visiblement amusée par leur saynète, Levi arque un sourcil narquois qui n'augure rien de bon.

- Au lieu de dire des bêtises, retournez donc à vos _tâches_, dit-il froidement.

Armin qui observe calmement les deux soldats disparaître avec tout l'arsenal, balais brosse et chiffons en tout genre, murmure pour lui-même :

- Il a toujours été très littéral, le Capitaine…


	6. Chapter 6

**Vava,**

encore merci pour ton comm'. Quel plaisir d'avoir des lecteurs aussi enthousiastes.

Ce nouveau chapitre est un peu plus court et le prélude à une scène bien tendue qui viendra juste après.

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant :-)

* * *

**CHAPITRE CINQ**

**_La cité des Emeraudes_**

**_Centre des Opérations_**

Exultant d'une rage palpable, Hugo avance d'un pas rapide sur les marches de marbre qui mènent au centre de Commandement de la Cité, une aura noire faisant trembler tous ceux qui oserait l'approcher, Storms deux pas derrière qui tente de garder la cadence.

Deux sentinelles l'arrêtent dans sa course :

- Vous êtes convoqué seul, disent-il en désignant Storms qui se tient deux pas derrière.

Hugo les dévisage d'un regard noir :

- _Où je vais, elle va._

Les deux soldats perçoivent sans peine les glaçons qui s'entrechoquent dans ce filet de voix polaire et s'écartent bien vite pour les laisser passer.

D'un pas rapide, ils passent couloirs et portes, Hugo gardant dans sa main crispée l'ordre de mission qu'on lui avait transmis le matin même. Et lorsqu'il entre sans cérémonie dans le bureau central, toutes les têtes se tournent vers lui.

- J'espère que cet ordre est une blague, dit-il en montrant son ordre de mission.

- Absolument pas Commandant.

- Alors expliquez-moi depuis quand mon unité est en charge des affaires internes ! s'exclame Hugo. La réparation du Mur n'est pas dans nos attributions ! C'est une tâche réservée aux troupes intérieures. Nous n'avons ni le temps, ni les ressources d'assurer une telle mission ! Nous devons concentrer sur mon plan…

- Votre plan est complètement fou, Commandant, rétorque Adam qui se fait depuis le premier jour la voix de l'opposition. Il se base sur des théories fantaisistes et des approximations que nous ne pouvons-nous permettre ! Et pour quel but !

- Fantaisistes ! Approximations ! reprend mot pour mot Hugo outré. Cette attaque que nous venons de subir est la preuve que mes théories sont tout sauf fantaisistes ! Les Titans évoluent et si nous ne tentons pas quelque chose maintenant, ce ne sont pas nos murs qui nous protégeront de la prochaine attaque ! Nous envoyer réparer ce mur sans penser plus loin, c'est comme tenter d'écoper avec ses mains une fuite dans la coque alors que l'eau s'écoule à flot par un trou béant et que le navire sombre.

Hugo tremble de tous ses membres et personne autour de la table n'ose l'interrompre.

- Si nous mettons toutes nos forces dans la réparation de ce rempart, c'est que nous nous sommes résignés à attendre la mort derrière ces murs ! Parce qu'ils reviendront, en force et plus puissants encore. Leur prochaine attaque sera la dernière et ce ne sont pas ces ridicules remparts qui les arrêteront ! Nous devons agir avant qu'ils se doutent que nous puissions le faire !

* * *

**_Terrain d'entraînement du Capitaine Levi_**

Depuis une semaine, le Capitaine Levi supervise lui-même l'entraînement des quatre étrangers avec les nouveaux membres de son équipe. Eren est de loin le plus enthousiaste dans les démonstrations des manœuvres 3D, Armin, le plus appliqué prodiguant conseils avisés et une attention de tous les instants et Mikasa la plus mutique, observant en silence leurs progrès, hochant parfois la tête d'un air approbateur devant les mouvements efficaces et élégants des deux frères.

Mikasa tend la main vers Hugo qui s'est effondré de fatigue après leur dernier exercice avec un sourire, une aide qu'il accepte de bon cœur sous le regard désabusé d'Ariane. Elle l'avait déjà constaté à plusieurs reprises, personne, pas même l'impassible Mikasa, ne peut longtemps rester de marbre devant son petit génie.

Et lorsqu'il se met à leur raconter son histoire, leur histoire, elle le laisse parler, sous le regard de leurs trois nouveaux compagnons d'armes et du Capitaine Levi. Elle ne prête guère attention aux mots qui s'enchainent dévoilant cette histoire et son rôle qu'elle ne connait que trop et observe plutôt la réaction de son auditoire.

Le Capitaine semble s'ennuyer ferme en écoutant un récit qu'il connait déjà tandis qu'Eren écoute, les yeux grands ouverts le récit de l'attaque de leur Cité. Tremblant, des flammes dévorant littéralement ces pupilles dilatées, il écoute la scène comme s'il l'avait vécue, avec une intensité palpable. Sur sa droite Mikasa apparait d'un calme terrifiant, aussi droite et immobile qu'une statue au regard terne.

Quant à Armin, s'il affichait un intérêt troublant au début du récit d'Hugo, il semble avoir perdu pied dans ses propres réflexions.

- Si je vous trouve des piles, est-ce que ça règlerait vos problèmes d_'électricité, _demande-t-il soudain émergeant de son monde de potentialités qui défilent à toute allure dans son esprit fiévreux.

Tous les étrangers se tournent vers lui n'osant croire à ses mots.

- Des piles ! s'exclame Hugo qui n'ose y croire. Où ?

- Mon père, continue Armin inconscient du fol espoir qu'il avait suscitée, il a toute sa vie entreposé tout un tas d'objets, de livres, d'appareils bizarres dont il n'avait pas vraiment idée de l'utilité. Et des piles, des batteries, il en a gardé un certain nombre… Peut-être sont-elles encore en état de marche…

- Armin, dit le plus doucement possible Mikasa, tu parles du laboratoire de ton père. Celui qui se trouve de l'autre côté du Mur et qui a toute les chances d'avoir été détruit lors de la dernière attaque des Titans.

- D'autant plus que nous n'avons aucune preuve que ces reliques fonctionnent encore, dit froidement Lévi.

- Mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer ! dit Armin. Vous ne pouvez pas ne pas avoir compris les enjeux ! Détruire cette usine, ce serait…

- Je ne risquerai pas la vie de mes hommes dans une entreprise aussi hasardeuse, dit Levi d'un ton glacial.

- On ne vous en demande pas tant, Capitaine, dit Ariane. Dites-nous où aller et nous irons voir nous même si nous pouvons utiliser ses batteries. Nos combinaisons et nos systèmes de communication peuvent fonctionner suffisamment longtemps pour assurer une ultime mission.

- Mais vos systèmes de camouflages sont hors-circuits, dit Levi qui se souvient du regard échangé plus révélateur qu'un long discours lorsqu'ils avaient désactivé l'engin.

- On fera sans, dit Hugo.

Le Capitaine se lève lentement en les dévisageant un à un.

- Cette décision ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Laboratoire d'Hange**

Hugo dispose Armin sur une chaise comme s'il n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon malléable et se plante face à lui en lui tendant une paire de leurs lunettes. Il les prend le plus délicatement possible et Hugo les met sous tension en montrant à Armin comment passer en mode communication.

Le jeune garçon presse un petit bouton discret sur la branche droite et manque de sursauter quand il entend « mode communication activé » et qu'il reconnait les intonations d'Ariane… Il peut presque entendre son soupir las derrière ces trois mots.

Hugo s'avance tout sourire :

- Me demande pas comment Adam a réussi à lui faire faire_ ça_ pour ses lunettes, il a toujours été le plus retord d'entre nous.

Armin voit une fenêtre apparaître sur le verre gauche, en périphérie de sa vision. Il distingue le terrain d'entraînement de l'unité en mouvement :

- Dites à Hugo qu'il ne perd rien pour attendre, marmonne Ariane.

Armin s'amuse de constater à quel point son ton est le même que celui qu'il vient d'entendre.

- Ce dispositif permet non seulement de communiquer à distance mais aussi de voir à travers le regard de l'autre. Ainsi, si le Commandant nous y autorise, tu pourras nous guider sans sortir de l'enceinte, dit-il en lui montrant comment agrandir l'image à toute sa vision.

En regardant la scène, il est pris de vertige en voyant Ariane s'élancer dans le vide pour tester à nouveau ses manœuvres 3D. Le souffle coupé, il assiste à son parcours aérien sous les arbres du terrain d'entraînement du Capitaine.

Complètement perdu dans cette vision, il entend cependant clairement Hugo rajouter dans sa langue :

- _Et s'il ne n'y autorise pas, on se débrouillera autrement._

* * *

**_Bureau du Commandant Erwin Smith_**

Levi attend qu'Erwin se décide à prendre la parole. A vrai dire, il trouve qu'envoyer ses quatre inconnus à la recherche des reliques du père d'Armin n'est pas une grande décision à prendre. Si les fameuses piles fonctionnent, qu'ils se lancent dans la deuxième partie de leur périple, c'est plutôt une bonne chose pour eux.

Il pense même qu'ils devraient peut-être les aider dans cette folle entreprise. Si leur théorie de l'évolution des Titans se vérifie, les murs qui entourent leur Cité ne vaudraient pas grand-chose face à la fureur de Titans capables de raisonner.

Levi n'a jamais eu une imagination débordante mais cette simple idée est suffisante pour lui donner des sueurs froides.

Erwin étale la carte que leur avait montrée Hugo avec une grande attention. Soudain, le petit détail qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il avait écouté leur histoire lui saute aux yeux. Et il n'a pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que Levi vient aussi de comprendre.

La distance sur la carte entre leur Ville et la leur est à peu près identique à celle entre la Cité et la deuxième usine. Donc si on suit leur logique, pense Levi, ils avaient assez d'énergie pour alimenter leurs appareils pour l'aller mais pas…

- Ils n'avaient pas prévu de rentrer, pense tout haut Erwin.

* * *

**_BONUS_**

**_La cité des Emeraudes_**

**_Quelques mois plus tôt_**

Ariane jette un œil discret à ses cartes. Un brelan, les rois par les huit. Comment pourrait-elle perdre cette main ! Ils ne sont plus que deux en course et le pot est plus que conséquent…

Mais en face d'elle, c'est Adam.

Et plus fourbe que lui, c'est dur à trouver, pense-t-elle en lui lançant un grand sourire un brin hypocrite alors qu'il relance à nouveau.

- Cinquante et une faveur, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux avec une insolence qui a le don de la mettre hors d'elle.

Une faveur ?

Qu'est-ce que son esprit tordu pourrait inventer si elle perd, se demande-t-elle alors qu'elle fait la même mise à son tour.

Mais avec une main pareille, elle ne peut pas perdre…


	7. Chapter 7

**Vava,**

encore merci d'être si fidèle à cette histoire.

Un chapitre plus long et tendu. J'espère que ca te plaira toujours autant.

Et un petit bonus en prime :-)

Bonne lecture

* * *

**CHAPITRE SIX**

**_Unité d'exploration du Capitaine Levi_**

**_Le lendemain_**

Levi se demande encore s'il a bien fait de se proposer pour accomplir cette mission. Erwin a accepté la sortie à condition que quelqu'un les supervise à l'extérieur. Et il a eu la brillante idée de se porter volontaire. Erwin avait d'abord protesté avant de s'incliner. Et depuis ce matin, il essaie de comprendre comment utiliser leurs petites lunettes dans des entraînements intensifs. Et décidemment, ça ne lui plait pas. Recevoir arbitrairement des trajectoires sur un quadrillage imaginaire. Pouvoir communiquer avec les autres, c'est aussi accepter qu'ils vous parlent à tout moment, même au beau milieu d'une action. Pour le moins perturbant. Comment se battre en étant dérangé toutes les cinq minutes en suivant un plan déjà tout tracé…

Pas sûr qu'il soit fait pour ça.

Heureusement qu'il porte sa propre combinaison, leurs systèmes de déplacement étant relativement semblables. Il a cependant gardédans le dos la lame dont il leur a fait présent et les nouveaux alliages de ses propres lames s'ils ne sont pas aussi impressionnants sont bien plus résistants et légers.

Le soir même, il commence enfin à se faire à leurs manœuvres de groupe et doit admettre qu'à eux quatre, ils forment un groupe homogène et parfaitement coordonné. Et ce n'est pas uniquement grâce à leur logiciel de simulation. Ils se connaissent bien et font parfois quelques entorses à leurs trajectoires calculées avec un synchronisme stupéfiant.

C'est peu dire qu'il se sent comme une pièce rapportée dans l'équipe.

- Vous êtes vraiment doué, dit Hugo.

C'est pas l'impression que ça me donne, pense-t-il.

- Et sacrément endurant, rajoute Louis.

Je crois que c'est pas le moment de leur dire que je n'aurais pas tenu une minute de plus, en serrant les dents pour rester stoïque.

- Vous vous battez un peu comme Storms, dit Hugo tout sourire.

- Ouais, y a définitivement une similarité dans le style, siffle Joël.

- Un sarcasme de plus, petit insolent, et je vais te le faire payer cher, assène Ariane.

Louis et Joël s'éclipsent bien vite sous le regard meurtrier de Storms.

- Se plier à des trajectoires, des calculs et des analyses arbitraires lorsqu'on a appris à se battre sans, c'est pas particulièrement facile, dit Ariane.

- Et le Commandant sait de quoi elle parle, ironise Hugo.

Ariane lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

- Avant les systèmes d'Hugo, on perdait près de trente pourcents des troupes à chaque mission. En institutionnalisant leur usage, les pertes sont devenues presque occasionnelles et les soldats de plus en plus confiants.

- Avec les années, le travail de groupe est devenu intuitif mais les actions un peu _originales_ ne sont pas vraiment encouragées par ces techniques, dit Hugo.

Storms leur fait un petit geste pour prendre congé sur ces derniers mots à peine audible qu'elle lui adresse :

- Vous devez quitter le monde des Loups pour celui des Moutons.

* * *

**_Une semaine plus tard_**

**_A la tombée de la nuit_**

Littéralement attaché sur une chaise, toutes les têtes tournées vers lui, Armin touche nerveusement la branche droite des lunettes qu'Hugo lui a vissées sur la tête. Le Commandant avait autorisé la sortie des quatre étrangers avec une petite condition cependant. Et ils avaient revêtis de nouveau lors propres combinaisons noires pour une ultime sortie en tant que Soldats de la Cité des Emeraudes.

- Armin, dit Hugo. On récapitule.

Encore… Il sort encore une fois la carte qu'il lui avait fournie.

- On sort en formation par cette porte, puis tu nous diriges pas à pas jusqu'au laboratoire de ton père. Tu pourras d'une simple pression passer d'un point de vue à l'autre. Et nous serons tous en communication simultanée tant que les batteries dureront.

Armin acquiesce gravement espérant ne pas commettre d'impair avec cette technologie qu'il ne comprend pas vraiment et qu'Hugo s'escrime à lui expliquer une nouvelle fois.

Lorsque le Capitaine Levi en tenue fait son apparition pour les mener à la porte du Mur, il est accompagné du Commandant Erwin qui affiche un air contrarié.

- Je pense vraiment que ça vaut la peine de prendre des risques, cette fois, dit Levi.

- J'espère que tu as raison, répond Erwin. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur ce coup-là.

Hange qui débarque sur leur droite lui adresse un regard à la fois inquiet et envieux que Levi interprète à mi-chemin entre en un « T'as intérêt à revenir, sinon, j'irai te chercher moi-même » et « Aller hors des murs, en pleine nuit, avec ces inconnus et des nouvelles façons de combattre… je prends ta place quand tu veux».

Mais c'est avec un sérieux inhabituel qu'elle prend la parole.

- Je ne serai pas là pour couvrir tes arrières et ça ne me plait pas.

Il pourrait sortir des mots aussi inutiles que « tout se passera bien » mais ils se connaissent trop pour savoir à quel point ces mots sont vides de sens avant une sortie hors des murs. Il se contente d'hocher la tête et de mettre ses lunettes qui lui offrent de nouveau cette vision en fausses couleurs déroutantes.

En rejoignant, ses compagnons de mission, il prend sa place au sein de leur formation. Ils avaient décidés qu'il agirait en solo car tenter de se mêler à leur groupe si soudé aurait gêné plus qu'autre chose. Alors que seul, il pourrait vraiment se montrer utile.

Par contre, ils allaient encore se déplacer à pied. La discrétion en pleine nuit est plus vitale que la vitesse.

Hugo se tourne vers Joël et Louis :

- On ne sait pas combien de temps dureront les batteries. Les lunettes peuvent s'arrêter à tout moment, il faudra être prudent.

- Prudence, c'est notre petit surnom, s'amuse Louis.

- Je sens que ça va être une vraie promenade de santé, renchérit Joël.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous concentrer sur la mission, termine Ariane d'une voix sans appel.

- _Allons-y_, dit Levi.

Levi constate encore une fois le pouvoir des mots de ceux qui parlent peu. Tous lui obéissent sans se faire prier et ils empruntent la porte sous le regard de la lune ronde qui nimbe de sa pale aura la nuit claire. Sur un coin de sa vision, apparait un compte à rebours pour lui rappeler que la nuit ne durera pas plus de sept heures et trente et une minutes.

Un décompte dont il se serait bien passé.

Ils se déplacent aussi silencieusement que rapidement à travers les décombres du district de Shiganshima que les Titans avaient envahis lors de la perte du Mur Rose. Plus ils progressent dans ce décors apocalyptique et plus Levi doute de trouver le fameux laboratoire plein de trésors du père d'Armin sur pied. Et que toute cette folle expédition va se solder à l'arrivée par une concertation désabusée face à un tas de gravats.

_A gauche_

La voix d'Hugo qui lui parvient aux oreilles, le sort de ses pensées et il bifurque sur le côté.

Levi se reconcentre sur sa route et constate que la relative sécurité que lui procure la nuit le rend presque insouciant. Se balancer d'un toit à l'autre sous les rayons de la lune dans le silence de la nuit est plus grisant qu'il n'aurait cru et il surprend sur sa droite Ariane qui a repoussé ses lunettes une seconde pour profiter de la nuit sans ces couleurs criardes émises par ces verres étranges.

A son tour, il constate que les rayons de la lune sont plus que suffisants pour se déplacer.

_A droite_

Cette fois, c'est la voix de Louis qui lui parvient, assourdie par le fait qu'il a repoussé ses lunettes sur sa tête.

Il se reprend vite lorsqu'il entend Louis jurer, ou du moins laisse-t-il échapper une flopée de mots amers dans sa langue, des mots qu'il ne comprend pas mais dont les intonations ne trompent personne.

Les quatre étrangers se posent devant les décombres du laboratoire du père d'Armin. Mais ce spectacle ne semble pas avoir découragé Hugo qui dirige ses trois compatriotes d'une main de maître qui remuent dans tous les sens les débris du laboratoire.

- Il nous suffit d'en trouver une, dit-il.

Il se joint aux autres sans trop savoir s'il ne se lance pas dans quelques entreprises folles et sans but d'hommes qui refusent d'admettre qu'ils avaient eu tort de risquer leur vie dans une quête insensée.

- Hugo est capable de démonter, comprendre et reconstruire n'importe quel appareil, dit Ariane qui lui demande d'un hochement de tête de l'aider à dégager une poutre.

- Mais nous cherchons quoi exactement ? demande Levi.

- Aucune idée, dit Hugo. Quand je le verrai, je serai…

A manipuler les décombres fiévreusement, ils sursautent lorsque simultanément, leurs lunettes émettent un bip lugubre dans la nuit.

- Il faut partir Hugo, dit Ariane. On a juste assez de temps pour rentrer avant l'aube.

- Non ! s'exclame Hugo. Pas maintenant, pas si près du but.

Ariane le voit dégager frénétiquement les débris et pèse le pour et le contre lorsque Louis et Joël se mettent à l'aider.

- Dix minutes ! Et pas une de plus, dit Ariane et on file !

Levi jette un œil au compte à rebours qui défile devant ses yeux. Une heure trente-cinq minutes. Comment le temps avait-il pu filer si vite ! Une décharge d'adrénaline le fait revenir au présent et il se joint aux recherches.

- Il faut y aller maintenant, dit Ariane. Ça ne sert à rien !

- Non, s'écrit Hugo. Pas encore…

Une heure vingt-cinq…

Et le temps tourne.

Ariane regarde Louis et Joël avec une inquiétude palpable. Ils acquiescent gravement à son ordre tacite.

Une heure vingt

Hugo et Joël s'avancent, près de leur ami, prêt à le porter s'il refuse de les suivre lorsque…

- J'ai trouvé ! Aidez-moi ! là !

Louis et Joël ne se font pas priés et déblaient le plus vite possible les bouts de bois pour accéder à des petits cylindres de métal si petits qu'ils tiennent dans leur main.

Une heure dix

- Bien, on file !

L'urgence qui filtre de ces mots les rend plus alertes que jamais. Ils se lancent dans une course effrénée tout en sachant qu'ils ne seraient jamais assez rapides pour rejoindre la porte avant les premiers rayons du soleil.

Une lumière rouge et lointaine apparait dans ses lunettes…

Un titan au sud, alors que le jour ne s'est pas encore levé.

Mauvais signe, pense Levi.

Sans un geste, une nouvelle trajectoire se calcule immédiatement pour l'éviter et ils s'y engagent sans un mot. Un détour qui va leur coûter un temps précieux.

La lumière rouge se met à clignoter ce qui ne veut dire qu'une chose. Il les suit et il ne lui faudra que peu de temps pour les rattraper.

_Mode analyse_

Nouveaux calculs et Levi comprend immédiatement, le piège qui se tend sur le parcours du Titan qui fonce vers eux. Simple et efficace, ils vont l'attendre sur son passage, chacun ayant un angle d'attaque coordonné qui doit assurer le risque minimum à l'entreprise.

N'étant pas inclus dans leur calcul, Levi se camouffle pour observer la scène lorsque le Titan apparait.

Comme un balai mainte fois répété, les deux frères se montrent en premier pour attirer le monstre tandis qu'Ariane s'apprête à frapper par derrière…

Mais lorsque Ariane et Hugo se lancent, le Titan ne se laisse pas distraire par le piège, se retourne avec une vélocité étonnante, _protégeant_ de sa main gauche sa nuque et balayant l'air de sa main droite !

Frappés en plein vol, Hugo et Ariane tombent dans le vide à la merci du Titan qui plonge ses doigts vers eux. Sans réfléchir, Levi s'élance. Ariane s'est déjà écartée et il agrippe d'une main Hugo en plongeant sur le côté. Joël et Louis tentent à leur tour de le frapper dans le dos…

Le Titan esquive et relève la tête et pousse un long cri déchirant dans l'aube naissante.

A nouveau, il se tourne en protégeant de sa main son cou et se concentre à nouveau sur Hugo lorsque de nouveaux titans apparaissent. Ces lunettes s'affolent en faisant apparaître un, deux, trois puis quatre points qui s'agitent dans tous les sens.

Pas besoin de mettre plus de pensées bout à bout pour savoir ce qu'il se passe. Le Titan appelle à l'aide, se protège… Il a l'impression de remettre les pleins pieds dans ce cauchemar qui lui a tant coûté.

Il y a un homme au contrôle de ce monstre et il a une cible, le jeune homme qu'il traine dans son sillage, encore un peu sonné, qui échappe de justesse au bras tendu du Titan qui empoigne le vide avec une force démesurée. Il voit les points qui représentent les Titans se placer entre eux et leur point de retraite avant de se déployer dans un ordre implacable, tout autour d'eux.

Une véritable embuscade, réfléchie et organisée.

La voix de Joël lui parvient étrangement en décalé entre le mécanisme de ses lunettes et le fait qu'il se trouve soudainement à ses côtés. Suivi par Ariane et Louis dans leur dos.

- Plan B, Commandant ? demande-t-il avec un calme qui dément l'horreur de la situation à Ariane.

Elle acquiesce gravement et se pose devant Hugo :

- Blessé ?

- Non, juste un peu sonné.

- Louis, Joël, vous ouvrez la voie.

Alors qu'ils s'avancent, Ariane ouvre une fenêtre pour parler en privé à Levi :

- Ils vont nous ouvrir une brèche et on passe. La seule priorité, c'est Hugo.

Le regard qu'elle lui lance lui fait comprendre que le cerveau du jeune homme vaut plus à ses yeux que son dernier souffle, celui des deux frères ou même le sien.

Dans un mouvement parfaitement symétrique, les deux frères se propulsent dans le vide, les bras écartés d'où sortent des myriades de fils d'acier qui s'animent d'une vie propre. Les fils qui étincellent dans l'aube se meuvent, maîtres d'œuvre d'une sombre pantomime s'agitant au bout des doigts des deux pendants et abattent d'un trait précis les trois premiers titans qui leur barraient la route…

Au même instant, alors que les batteries de ses lunettes rendent l'âme, il voit Ariane forcer Hugo à s'engouffrer dans la brèche et file dans son ombre alors que les deux frères s'interposent entre eux et les Titans qui s'élancent à leur suite.

- FUYEZ !

Ces précieuses secondes leur permettent de filer. Un sacrifice pour sauver leur pièce maîtresse auquel la jeune femme a consenti sans sourciller une seule seconde. Et lorsque le gamin tente de protester, elle lui assène quelques mots qu'il ne peut saisir mais qui le force à ne plus regarder en arrière.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de cette course folle sur les toits, les murailles protectrices enfin en vue, il sait qu'il est trop tard pour qu'ils leur ouvrent les portes. Ariane et Hugo l'ont compris aussi et alors qu'Hugo se lance dans l'ascension, il voit Ariane lui envoyer un coup dans le dos, en traitre.

Elle le récupère telle une poupée de chiffon et le lui colle dans les pattes…

- Vous…

… et disparait aussi vite qu'elle le peut.

Levi secoue lentement la tête en s'acquittant de sa tâche. Elle allait risquer sa vie pour une mission aussi désespérée qu'inutile.

Un affront envers le sacrifice exemplaire de ses hommes.

- Capitaine ! s'écrit Armin qui avait assisté à presque toute la scène grâce à ses lunettes en se précipitant.

Levi se débarrasse du gamin encore inconscient comme d'un paquet encombrant sans vraiment prêter attention aux exclamations de ses hommes qui partent dans tous les sens. Il doit parler à Erwin le plus vite possible lorsqu'une agitation se crée sans les rangs.

Ariane dont la combinaison est en lambeau du cou à la ceinture, encore fumante des effluves titanesques apparait seule. Dans son dos, sont accrochés les deux lames de Louis et Joël et il voit les deux paires de lunettes accrochées à son bras gauche.

Elle n'est pas retournée en arrière pour ses hommes.

Elle est retournée sur ses pas pour le matériel.

- Des complications ? demande Erwin qui se tient dans son dos.

- On a été attaqué, répond-il, et comme la dernière fois, il y avait quelqu'un aux commandes.

* * *

**BONUS**

**_Le matin même_**

Levi, sa nouvelle lame dans le dos, regagne d'un pas rapide ses quartiers lorsqu'il croise Mikasa.

Elle aussi s'était vu offrir une arme semblable par les étrangers, une parure d'acier enserrée dans un fourreau rouge sombre qu'elle porte élégamment dans le dos. Et l'espace d'un instant aussi bref qu'intense, leurs regards étincelants d'une reconnaissance réciproque se croisent avec intensité.

Armin et Eren qui assistent à la scène sont à deux doigts de tomber à la renverse devant cet étalage émotif inhabituel des deux êtres les plus flegmatiques de leur connaissance.

Armin se penche avec le regard en coin du conspirateur :

- T'as bien vu la même chose que moi ?

- Tout à fait, répond Eren d'un air complice, détachant chaque syllabe de sa réponse.

- Disons que pour eux, ça revient presque à une débauche de ravissement, une approbation réciproque …

Eren imagine déjà Mikasa et son Capitaine, en train d'examiner leur nouvelle arme des étincelles dans les yeux, testant la dureté de leur nouveau joujou comme des enfants, ébahis devant l'élégance de leur épée…

- Du genre… Et t'as vu à quel point elle est résistante, dit Eren en mimant par des gestes bien peu discret la scène qui se déroule dans son esprit.

- Et légère, en rajoute Armin en se prenant au jeu…

- Et belle aussi !

Eren éclate de rire devant sa réplique et s'étonne presque qu'Armin ne s'esclaffe pas avec lui. Il relève la tête pour voir Armin, les lèvres figées dans un rictus d'effroi.

Eren n'ose se retourner, il a compris.

- Ils sont encore dans mon dos, c'est ça, murmure Eren…

Armin lève la tête mécaniquement vers lui.

- Cours !


End file.
